Život v slze, úsměvu a sněhových vločkách
by Miyako Ayame
Summary: ...černé vlasy jí zakryly celý obličej. Jen na bílých očích, které již nic nevidí, se odráží sluneční světlo jako zrcadlo... Tento příběh je plný napětí, mystérií i lásky a hlavní roli dostává... Hinata. Zde vše souvisí se vším a ničím si nesmíte být jisti. Nesmíte. Vše se totiž může změnit během vteřiny.
1. Ruka a rukavice

Bledá dívka s černými vlasy přísně schovanými pod čepicí se procházela zasněženým parkem.

„Vše je tak nádherně bílé..." přemýšlela melancholicky Hinata a šla k zasněžené lavičce, která v ní vzbuzovala nádherné vzpomínky na jaro...

V Japonsku bylo jaro nádherné a voňavé. Často sedávala na téhle lavičce, téměř každý den se kochala pohledem na rozechvělé listy tolik opěvovaných sakur, které se zatím mohly chlubit jen narůžovělými poupaty. Matka jí často říkávala, že i ona je poupětem, co ještě stále není úplně rozvinuté a až přijde ten správný čas, že se ukáže ve své plné a oslnivé kráse. Hinata jí chtěla věřit, ale z nějakého důvodu jí tahle myšlenka byla spíše k smíchu, než k zamyšlení.

Ano, jaro bylo opravdu krásným ročním obdobím. Všude kolem se rodil nový život a ona to mohla v klidu sledovat, aniž by jí rušila mladší sestra Hanabi, nebo ne příliš vřelý bratranec Neji.

Lehce oprášila lavičku a prohlédla si ledovou krustu těsně pod sněhem. Bělaly se na ní zbylé sněhové vločky, které se pomalu rozpouštěly, když k nim dívka přiložila ruku. Jak je možné, že některé věci jsou na světě jen chvíli a pak hned zmizí?

Stáhla si kabát níž pod boky a pak se posadila. Uslyšela tlumené zapraskání, jak se ledová pokrývka pod ní prolomila. Docela to studilo i přes všechny vrstvy oblečení, které měla na sobě, ale jí to nevadilo.

Teď o vánocích měli všichni shinobi volno, pokud nedostali nějakou speciální misi a Hinata se mohla v klidu oddávat tichému rozjímání a přemýšlení nad svým životem – co změnit a co zlepšit.

Nejdříve si si nechávala projít hlavou otázku co koupit rodičům a příbuzným k vánocům. Pak se zaměřila na to, co asi teď dělají Kiba, Akamaru a Shino a nakonec si vzpomněla na Naruta.

Když si v hlavě vybavila jeho urostlou postavu, modré oči a přátelský úsměv, neubránila se krátkému zachvění. Kéž by se tak splnil její dávný sen – vyjádřit mu své opravdové city a dočkat se pozitivní odezvy.

Ale on miluje jinou.

A na to, aby před ním dokázala říct jedinou souvislou větu a nezakoktat se při tom, na to je moc velký strašpytel.

Vzdychla a vzhlédla k obloze, která byla stejně šedivá jako její oči.

Občas si připadala jako zrůda, něco nepěkného a anomálního. Když se na sebe dívala do zrcadla a viděla samu sebe – obličej s tak světlými rty, až téměř nebylo poznat že nějaké má, bílo – šedé, kalné oči bez zorniček, které mnohé lidi vyděsily a jako bonus - tak světlou pleť, že se jí doktoři ptávali, jestli netrpí chudokrevností..

Mívala sto, ne, tisíc chutí to zrcadlo rozbít a nemuset se na sebe dívat.

Líbila by se JEMU? Líbila by se NARUTOVI? A co když ne, co když řekne, že něco takového nechce?

Uvolnila celé své tělo a její ruce klesly do ledového prašanu. Ta myšlenka Hinatu naprosto vzala a zamrazilo ji víc, než doteď. Myšlenkami se ocitla někde v jiné dimenzi a jiném prostoru, daleko od rodného Japonska...

Ze snění jí brzy probudila štiplavá bolest. Její ruce ležely ve sněhu až příliš dlouho na to, aby se to jejímu tělu líbilo. Zvedla je a pokladla si je na horké líce. Zaštípalo to více než doposud, ale údy již začínaly znova získávat přirozenou barvu a teplotu. Hinata zalovila v kapse u kabátu, chvíli se v ní přehrabovala až nakonec vytáhla pár rukavic.

Držela je v dlaních a pozorovala. Tahle, ukázala na levou, je Naruto. A tahle, ukázala na pravou, jsem já. Posmutněla, když si uvědomila, že tyto dvě právě pojmenované rukavice celkem věrně symbolizují nepříjemnou skutečnost.

Rukavice je stvořena pro ruku, ne pro druhou rukavici.

Pro ní to znamenalo jediné: Oba dva mají svůj život a každý z nich by chtěl někoho, s kým může být.

Ale spolu být nemohou.

Dívka se však nehodlala vzdát svého snu a tak jen bezmyšlenkovitě natáhla rukavice na své zkřehlé ruce a dál tomu nepřikládala význam.

...

„Ahoj mami, jsem doma!" zakřičela, když vešla velikého domu, kde sídlil hlavní klan Hyuuga a který byl jejím domovem. Dlouho nikdo neodpovídal, ale pak se z dětského pokoje ozvalo stejně hlasitě:

„Máma tu není! Odešla!" Hinata po hlase poznala svou sestřičku Hanabi.

„A nevíš kam?" zeptala se dětského hlásku.

„No, to nevím, ale říkala, že jde navštívit nějaké své příbuzné."

Hinata se pousmála. Hrály s matkou takovou malou hru, ale tak, aby o tom její otec Hiashi nevěděl, protože by jim to rovnou zakázal. Vždycky když máma řekla, že jde navštívit příbuzné, znamenalo to, že jde za svou kamarádkou Hiroku, se kterou se znala ze zájmového kroužku vyšívání, na který občas chodila, když nebyl zrovna Hiashi doma.

Kdyby to totiž věděl, řekl by jí, že je to nepřípustné a že se musí držet rodinných tradic, tedy nechodit nikam, kde se bavíte se sprostými lidmi a provozujete s nimi nějakou podřadnou činnost.

Ale Hinatinu matku vyšívání velice bavilo a tak si sem tam zašla popovídat do jejího oblíbeného společenství, plného sice ,podřadných' ale velmi milých lidí.

Hinata se docela divila, že na to její otec už dávno nepřišel, protože krysy jsou všude a za slušné peníze mohou o vás zjistit všechno od toho, co máte rádi až po to, kam pravidelně chodíte nepozorováni okolním světem. Kdyby se to Hiashi dozvěděl, měl by právo svou ženu ztrestat jakkoli by mu Starší dovolili.

Netrvalo to ani pět minut a zpoza rohu vykoukla Hanabina hlava a pozorovala Hinatu se stejně odměřeným pohledem, jakým je sledoval jejich otec.

Její starší sestra si uvědomila, že je to nějaké podezřelé, dívka totiž zatvrzele skrývala zbytek těla za stěnou a nehýbala se.

„Co je Hanabi?"

„No... co by?" opáčilo dítě celkem klidně, jak mělo ve zvyku. Hinata se toho dovtípila až tehdy, když jí poprosila, aby přišla k ní. Hanabi ocelově protestovala.

„Tak bude to?" usmívala se Hinata a udělala krok vpřed.

„Nikdy!"

Hanabi okamžitě zalezla za roh a už se neozývala. Bylo slyšet pleskání bosých nohou o zem, pár cvaknutí a pak už jen tichý vítr na okně.

Starší Hyuuga doklusla směrem k chodbě. Nikdo tam nebyl, jen vzadu bylo otevřené okno. Záclony se ještě stále chvěly a Hinata tedy neváhala. Vylezla na něj, naklonila se, odrazila a dopadla na nejbližší střechu.

Neměla boty a proto sprint po doškách řezajících do nohou nebyl zrovna procházka růžovou zahradou.

,,Byakugan!" Její zrak ihned dostal novou podobu. Viděla do všech směrů i zákoutí a to naprosto bez vyjímek.

Po chvilce hledání Hanabi nalezla a ihned se rozběhla po plochých střechách směrem k ní. To co uviděla jí naprosto ohromilo. Poznalo důvod jejího útěku a ten pro ní byl jako pěst mezi oči. Dívka stála na větvi dubu o který se přidržovala a ledově na ní shlížela jak orel skalní z hnízda.

Měla na sobě růžové šaty s volánky a tvářila se jako vraždící maniak, což se k jejímu vzezření Šípkové Růženky příliš nehodilo. Hinata zůstala klidná, ale v duchu se válela smíchy po podlaze, jelikož se jí ještě nikdy nepoštěstilo vidět svou sestru takhle vyšňořenou.

Hanabi totiž byla známá tím, že svůj úděl ninji brala až přespříliš vážně a nenosila nic, co by dokazovalo, že ve skutečnosti není tak tvrdá a klučičí jak by se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Zakázala si sukně, šatičky, růžovou i vínovou barvu. Kluci jí za to brali jako sobě rovnou a Hanabi si v tom libovala, jelikož přízeň chlapců byla její největší odměna.

Hinata okamžitě pochopila, že něco takového by si její sestra na sebe nikdy dobrovolně nenavlékla. Podle všeho to byla mámina práce, jediným člověkem kdo mohl Hanabi dirigovat co má a nemá byla totiž ona a její muž, Hinata nad ní neměla žádnou pravomoc, pokud si jí dočasně nepovolila od Hiashiho. Ano, znělo to jako strašná pitomost, jenže slovo otce je zákon a pokud by tohle nedodržovala, nedočkala by se ničeho příjemného.

,,Hanabi, ty šaty jsou úžasné. Proč jsi mi je nechtěla ukázat?"

,,Důvod víš, ne?" řekla chladně.

,,Myslím, že bys měla někdy dát najevo i svou dívčí stránku, sestro. Nemyslíš, že už to přeháníš s tím klukovstvím?"

„No víš, ty šaty jsou sice krásné... ale nemůžu s nimi vyjít na ulici. Ztratila bych před klukama tvář... jsem ninja, nechápeš?" Hinata se usmála nad sestřinou odhodlaností, kterou jí vždy udivovala.

„Vždyť já jsem taky ninja a nosím šaty, na tom není nic špatného."

Hanabi sklopila oči a zavrtěla hlavou. Její starší sestra dostala šikovný nápad a pravila k ní:

„Co kdybychom se vrátily zpátky domů, převlékly se a vyšly si třeba někam na jídlo? Jen my dvě, mohly bychom si vzít podobné šaty, co říkáš?" Hanabi vzhlédla.

,,Nemůžu, vážně ne. Co když mě tam uvidí-"

Nedořekla to a měla důvod. Přerušil jí totiž dětský hlas odněkud zezdola.

,,Ahoj Hanabi!"

Pod domem, na kterém stály obě dívky, byl houf kluků, přibližně v Hanabiním věku. Hinata jí uchopila za ruku a než Hanabi stačila zaprotestovat, už stála ze střechy dole na ulici.

Černovláska si jí s úsměvem prohlédla.

Brunetka se - potupená a zahanbená - připravovala na ostré, peprné a hnusné urážky. Místo toho se dočkala mnoha docela příjemných komplimentů.

,,J-jak dlouho tu už jste?" zeptala se tak mňoukavě, že to vyznělo spíš jako fňuknutí.

,,Stojíme tu už docela dlouho a posloucháme vás." usmál se na ní jeden z nich.

„My jsme si totiž mysleli, že by sis tohle na sebe nikdy nevzala." Povídá další z chlapců a nevěřícně si jí prohlížel, jako nějaké zjevení.

Třetí se hned přidal: „My jsme si mysleli, že seš tak trochu kluk, víš?"

Čtvrtý, ten nejhloupější, se bez váhání začal praštěně smát: „Hanabi je princezna! Hanabi je princezna! Hanabi je prin-" a okamžitě schytal od malé a pěkně nasupené Hyuugy ránu pěstí.

Když se zvednul ze země, jeden chlapec do něj drcnul loktem. To ho trklo natolik, že ze sebe bleskově vychrlil že si z ní jen dělal legraci, že k ní stále cítí veliký respekt a že jí ty šaty moc sluší.


	2. Noční můra

Tu noc se jí zdál sen, který se už několik týdnů opakoval. V tom snu viděla sama sebe a Naruta, jak se ruku v ruce prochází po zelené louce.

Roste na ní vysoká tráva, kolem níž létá plno motýlů.

Hinata je však nevidí.

Tráva jí lechtá na hřbetě ruky.

Ptáci švitoří.

Náhle se oba octnou u vysokého stromu o kterém dívka neví, jak se jmenuje. Naruto jí jediným máchnutím ruky vysadí do mohutné koruny z větví.

Hinata na něj zavolá, ať si k ní také sedne. Neslyší však svůj vlastní hlas. Ten hlas ona nezná, je jí cizí.

Znenadání pocítí, jako by jí někdo strčil do krku gumovou hadici. Spouští se jí dávivý reflex, protože to divné _něco _jí vylézá z úst ven...

Volá na Naruta, co se to s ní děje, ale on jí neslyší a odchází pryč, daleko od ní, až zmizí docela... Dívka se dáví, kašle a po chvíli vyvrhne z útrob hada... Had padá k zemi a Hinata s ním... Had pád přežije, ale Hinata... Dopadnutím na tvrdou zem se její duše vymrští ven z úst a odletí směrem k obloze. Slunce jí osvětluje a při své cestě k nebesům stříbřitě září. Z nebe vidí duše své tělo, které právě opustila. Černé vlasy jí zakryly celý obličej. Jen na bílých očích, které již nic nevidí, se odráží sluneční světlo jako zrcadlo...

S výkřikem se probudila.

Sáhla si na čelo. Hicovala a byla zpocená. Ve spáncích jí pulzovala tupá bolest, která přebila celou vzpomínku na hrůzný sen.

Bolestně vzdychla jako ptáče, které vypadlo z hnízda a klesla zpět na polštář. Necítila se vůbec dobře a snažila se rozvzpomenout na to, co v blízké době dělala, že se tak náhle nakazila nějakou nemocí.

Nemohla však přijít na nic jiného, než že byla minulý týden trénovat do lesa a když několikrát udeřila do kmene statného dubu, sesypala se na ní hromada sněhu z koruny. Byla jí tehdy nesnesitelná zima, ale pokračovala dál.

Říkala si totiž, že je přeci ninja a že má silnou imunitu. Jak naivní tehdy byla! Ani ninja se přece nemůže vyhnout nemoci, když si hraje na super hrdinu a trénuje zavalený hromadou sněhu! S úsměvem si uvědomila, že takhle by se zachoval i Naruto.

Hanabi v pokoji nebyla. Kunoichi se podívala na budík. Byl čtvrtek, půl osmé ráno.

S námahou se zvedla a pokusila se vstát. Začernalo se jí před očima, bolest ve spáncích zesílila a donutila jí si znovu sednout na postel.

Zavřela oči a předklonila se, aby se jí urovnal tlak v mozku a pak už téměř bez potíží sešla dolů z patra, ze kterého vedlo příkré schodiště.

U stolu už seděla jen její mladší sestra. Měla na sobě svoje obvyklé oblečení, tričko se střihem do V a pevně šité kalhoty. Jediná změna na ní byla, že měla pramínek, který vždy jen nechávala splývat u nosu, odhrnutý z obličeje a upevněný ke straně hlavy červenou sponou.

Popíjela čaj z porcelánově bílé misky a když Hinata sestoupila z posledního schodu, popřála jí dobrého jitra.

„Už jsem si myslela, že se vůbec neukážeš. Táta s mámou jsou pryč a skoro všechno jsme už snědli, ale v lednici zbylo ještě trochu rýže. Vem si jí, já už stejně nemůžu, musím rychle do školy!"

Hanabi mocným loknutím dopila čaj a než stačila starší sestra odpovědět, sebrala batoh a byla pryč.

Hinata se posadila na židli a položila ruce na stůl tam, kde nechala Hanabi špinavé nádoby.

Vzala do dlaně misku na čaj a zamyslela se. Natáhla ruku a přitáhla k sobě i talířek, který sloužil jako podstavec pro misku (asi aby její sestřička nenadělala víc nepořádku než bylo nezbytné).

Vylila zbylý obsah misky na talířek a prohlédla si tvar, který jí čajové lístky vytvořily.

Připomínaly jí dýku, nebo katanu... Co znázorňuje dýka? Hinata sáhla pod stolek, kde byla přidělaná polička. Vytáhla z ní knížku a zalistovala.

Věštění z čajových lístků bylo rodinným zvykem, který každý den dodržovali. Byla to pro ně samozřejmost, stejně jako to, že ráno se jako nápoj pije zelený čaj.

„Takže, dýka znamená nebezpečí, tragickou událost a komplikace..."

Srdce se v ní zastavilo.

_Proboha, nebezpečí? Něco tragického se stane? Snad ne někomu z našeho klanu!_

Spontánně a okamžitě si vzpomněla na Sasukeho a jeho staršího bratra Itachiho, který chladnokrevně vyvraždil celý klan Uchihů a jediného Sasukeho nechal naživu...

Stane se snad něco podobného i u nás? Ach, to snad ne...

Hinata se snažila tuhle starou událost zcela vyřadit ze seznamu možných událostí a zamyslela se znova.

Nebo co když někoho z naší rodiny ovládne nějaké jutsu a donutí ho zabít jejího otce?

Je přeci vůdcem klanu Hyuuga. On sám je velmi cennou trofejí, na černém trhu je cena za jeho mrtvolu obrovská.

Nebyl by však snadnou kořistí, to Hinata věděla, jenomže i přesto měla jisté podezření, že by na něj někdo mohl spáchat atentát.

Zaklapla knihu a v duchu si slíbila, že pokud se objeví nějaké potíže, bude to ona, kdo bude svou rodinu chránit i za cenu svého vlastního života. Uložila svazek zpět do poličky pod stolkem a šla si uvařit čaj na horečku.

Zanedlouho se vrátila zpět do jídelny s táckem, na kterém stála čajová konvice a porcelánová nádobka.

Nalila si misku plnou lahodné zelené tekutiny a vypila ji na dvě hluboká loknutí. Ubrouskem si způsobně otřela ústa, poté sklidila se stolu vše, co tam nechala Hanabi a šla si znovu lehnout.

Nikam nespěchala, času měla dost, protože se nezdálo, že by jí Tsunade-sama potřebovala ve svém kabinetě. Do té doby si odpočine, horečka jí určitě klesne a až se vyleží, potom možná půjde navštívit Kibu-kun...

Ale za Narutem si netroufla.

Dobře, až moc dobře věděla, že kdyby zaťukala u jeho dveří, ztratila by nervy a utekla by zpátky domů.

A on neví, že ho miluje a proto za ní nepřijde.

Nemá ani potuchy, že teď leží v posteli, v hlavě se jí černá krutá bolest a myslí jen na něj... Hinata ještě dlouho koukala do stropu a nakonec usnula.

...

Vzbudila se až k večeru. Na mahagonovém nočním stolku u její hlavy ležel sešit a tužka.

Hanabi je tedy doma.

Zvedla se na posteli a nepříjemně jí zapraskalo v ušních jamkách.

„Byakugan!" šeptla.

Okamžitě pocítila, jak jí od očních koutků až ke spánkům vystoupily žíly a očima hledala jakoukoli známku příchodu rodičů.

Ze vzdálené perspektivy si prohlédla celý dům, od sklepa až po podkroví. V místě kde byla vystavěna koupelna zaznamenala silnou a sebevědomou chakru.

To je Hanabina chakra a děvče se zřejmě sprchuje, jelikož chakra zářila jasnou, nově nabitou energií.

Postupovala tedy dál a dál, procházela každou místnost a hledala známky nějaké odlišné energie.

Bez výsledku.

Rodiče ještě nepřišli a Hinata je s Hanabi doma sama. Z nějakého důvodu jí to zneklidňovalo, ale nepřikládala tomu valný význam. Mozkovou vlnou přiměla žíly aby se stáhly zpět pod kůži a oči se jí zase zmenšily do obvyklé velikosti.

Odhrnula ze sebe peřinu a když se bosýma nohama dotkla studené podlahy, sykla. Po špičkách došla až ke koberci a nazula si bačkory.

Chlupatá kožešina jí příjemně hřála na studených chodidlech a dívka se rozhodla, že nebude jen tak ležet a půjde se alespoň osprchovat.

Ze skříně si vytáhla dva čisté ručníky a pomalu sešla dolů ze schodů, aby nezakopla, jelikož v bačkorách, i přesto že byly úžasně pohodlné, se cítila dost nemotorně. Zaťukala na dveře koupelny.

„Jsi tam?"

Zpoza dveří se ozvalo tlumené ,už budu' a za pár minut vylezla malá kunoichi ven s ručníkem na hlavě. Hinata se na ní zářivě usmála a když jí Hanabi uvolnila cestu, vešla do koupelny.

Celá místnost budila dojem čistoty a nevinnosti bílé barvy a proto se Hinata neváhala svléknout, aniž by měla zvláštní pocit.

Kolem dokola v prostoru stálo několik velikých zrcadel, ve kterých byla vidět celá vaše postava bez příkras, které ostatní zrcadla občas dotvoří.

Když Hinata stála nahá před těmito lesklými skvosty, přemýšlela často o tom, jak je neuvěřitelné, že se na světě objevil člověk, který se postupně vyvíjel a zlepšovat.

Tohle je tedy konečná forma vývoje lidské rasy.

Prohlížela si svoje tělo s posvátným studem vůči sobě sama.

Nelíbilo se jí na sobě nic.

Nesnášela svoje široká ramena, nenáviděla svou obrovskou pánev a nelíbilo se jí zakřivení jejích nohou. Byly trošku do X... I když ne moc, Hinata si prostě _přála_ najít na sobě nějakou vadu.

Nakonec, když si kritickým pohledem změřila vady i nedostatky na svém těle a byla z nich smutná, zavřela se ve sprchovém koutu.

Chvíli jen tak stála a vdechovala teplý, vlhký vzduch, který tam zůstal od chvíle, kdy se sprchovala její sestra. Potom pustila vlažnou, téměř studenou vodu, aby se přesvědčila, že se neopaří.

Nastavila si teplotu tak, jak to měla ráda a když se ujistila, že jí to tak bude vyhovovat, pustila proud vody na své unavené, horečkou vyčerpané tělo.

Výsledek byl opravdu vynikající.

Zdálo se jí, jako by z ní všechno spadlo.

Vše, co jí tolik tížilo – nemoc, špatná znamení, láska k někomu, koho nemůže mít... to vše zmizelo jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku.

Vnímala vodu po kapkách, které se rozstřikovaly po celé její postavě, od tváře až po prsty u nohou, jemně si dlaněmi myla celé tělo a šamponem vydrhla zmaštěné, kouřem zavoněné vlasy.

Ztráta pocitu, že jí její hlava táhne k zemi a vlasy z ní visí jako mastné provazy, byla naprosto osvobozující. Chtělo se jí zpívat, tančit, objímat, líbat, milovat...

Když potom celá mokrá a zahřátá vyšla ze sprchového koutu, ještě jednou odhodila ručník a postavila se naproti jednomu ze zrcadel, které se jí hned zdálo hezčí a milejší. I samu sebe vnímala líp než doposud. Tentokrát se neorientovala na své nedostatky, ale přednosti.

Své oblé tvary, bledou pokožku která zářila zdravím i stehna, jenž byla sice široká, ale měla své originální kouzlo.

Už není tím malým rozčepýřeným pískletem.

Už je ženou.

Ženou tělem i duší.


	3. Nebezpečná mise

Vzduch pročísl majestátný orel a plavně přistál u vysoké budovy plné shinobiů. Pro někoho horečná noc pominula a slunce se znovu zvedlo z kopců až k nebi, aby začalo svůj další, slibný den. Město plné stínů se náhle zaplnilo lahodnou sluneční září a začalo znovu ožívat. Na trávě se chvěla jinovatka a okna domů byla obepjata ledovými květinami, které tam vytvořil přízemní mrazík.

Tsume Inuzuka ještě spala. Měla za sebou náročnou misi a každý kdo nechtěl přijít o končetinu se jí rozhodně neodvážil budit.

Kiba už byl dávno vzhůru a právě si chystal věci na misi. Do svého batohu přibalil svačinu, vodu, pár svitků a psí žrádlo pro Akamara. Nervózně si při tom hryzal ret.

„Kam jsem to jen..." brumlal a systematicky prohrabával hromadu věcí, jen tak ledabyle poházených po zemi.

„Aha." Spokojeně se usmál.

„Já to tušil. Akamaru, ty rošťáku, přines mi to zpátky a nedělej blbiny, opravdu už musíme vyrazit."

Chvíli nato se nic nedělo a Kiba si nebyl jistý, jestli svého bojového psa nezapomněl venku. Jeho obavy se naštěstí rozplynuly díky burácivému zakňučení. Akamaru se prosmeknul dveřmi a v tlamě nesl jakousi věc, kterou vzápětí upustil pánovi k nohám.

„Díky, parťáku," podrbal ho Kiba za ušima, „teď už jen nějaké kunaie a shurikeny a můžem jít k hlavní bráně."

Když měli výletníci sbaleny všechny nejnutnější věci, nechal Kiba mámě na stole vzkaz, aby se nedivila, kde je.

V polovině věty se jeho pisadlo rozhodlo, že si zatrucuje. To mu ztěžovalo psaní a on už neměl moc času nazbyt. Kiba rychle dýchl na své pero, které vypovídalo službu, ale když ani to nepomohlo, vyhodil ho vysokým obloukem do koše a napsal to pastelkou.

Pak vyběhl ven před dům a s Akamarem po boku a rukama předpaženýma vzadu za zbytkem těla pelášil směrem k místu srazu.

„Uá. Kde vězej tak dlouho?" zívla dívka opřená o mohutnou kamennou klenbu, zvanou Hlavní brána Konohy. Pročísla si rukou růžové vlasy a se zájmem se zahleděla na nebe.

Takhle časně ráno bývá opravdu působivě modrá obloha a co víc – ani mráček. Vítr vál jen jemně, ale i tak mráz způsobil, že oba mladí lidé u brány měli líce celé rudé.

Ale více to bylo vidět spíš na Sakuře, která na rozdíl od Shina neměla celý obličej schovaný pod kabátem a brýlemi.

Vzduchem se neslo ticho, které dívku docela znervózňovalo a proto přemýšlela o tom, jestli by měla navázat se Shinem rozhovor. Zahleděla se na něj se zvláštním výrazem.

Měla z něj tak trochu strach, Shino byl totiž schopný být třeba i celou hodinu naprosto nehybný. A ještě více zneklidňující pro ni bylo to, že díky jeho brýlím nebylo poznat, kam, nebo na koho se právě kouká.

„Proč se na mě tak díváš?" zeptal se Shino děsivě temným hlasem, jak měl ve zvyku.

On to nevnímal, protože Kiba s Hinatou byli na jeho tón hlasu zvyklí, ale některé lidi, kteří se bavili se Shinem poprvé, jeho hlas vyděsil. Sakura patřila mezi tu menšinu, co se leká neznámých věcí a proto když se jí Shino zeptal, nasucho polkla a vyvalila oči.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se znovu a při tom nehnul ani brvou.

„N-ne, nic." Pokusila se Sakura o úsměv, ze kterého vznikl spíše křečový záchvat. Shino tuto věc nekomentoval, třebaže nevěděl, co s ní je a přiřazoval to její trémě před misí.

Sakura se modlila, aby Kiba konečně přišel, protože Shinova přítomnost v ní vzbuzovala ne příliš příjemné pocity. Nic proti němu neměla, jen se prostě sama s ním necítila dobře.

„Zdarec lidi!" ozvalo se zdálky a jen co přátelé stačili odpovědět, přiřítil se Kiba a za ním dlouhými skoky přistál Akamaru.

„Ona tu není Hinata?" zeptal se překvapeně, když se rozhlédl.

Sakura hned s úsměvem odpověděla: „Ne, Tsunade-sama říkala, že Hinata se na tuhle misi příliš nehodí a tak poslala mě."

„Ooh, super, to...je skvělý..." řekl Kiba trochu posmutněle, protože se na Hinatu opravdu těšil. _Poslední dobou na ní myslím víc než je zdrávo,_ uvědomil si.

„Vidím, že Kakashi-senpai ještě nedorazil." Zazubil se na Shina. Ten neznatelně přikývl a otočil se pomalu na Sakuru, která v mžiku zbledla.

„Nevíš co s ní je?" řekl tiše, když Sakura začala běhat dokola kolem nich a při tom si mumlala něco ve smyslu „Šánaró" a „Baka". Náhle se ozvalo hlasité ,puf' a objevil se Hatake Kakashi. Stál nahoře na bráně a koukal se na ně. Sakura přestala pobíhat v kruzích a zastavila se.

„Pomiňte mládeži," podrbal se Kakashi pod čelenkou, „trochu jsem se zdržel, jedna stará paní potřebovala pomoct s nákupem a-"

„KECY!" odpověděli všichni sborově. Kakashi se usmál a zvednul ruce nad hlavu, že se vzdává.

„Takže, abychom se zbytečně nezdržovali." Odkašlal si a všechny si je přeměřil pohledem.

„Cílem naší mise je Kotoba Daichi. Máme příkaz ho zadržet a přivést do Skryté Listové. Máme totiž jisté podezření, že ví něco o _té věci. _Není zaručeno, že bude spolupracovat, dávejte si tedy dobrý pozor na své okolí, Daichi je mistrem maskování. Dokáže se nepozorovaně přiblížit a vrazit vám kunai do zad, aniž byste si čehokoli všimli." Mistr viděl, že nikdo jeho proslov nebere příliš vážně, Kiba drbal Akamara na břiše, Sakura si srovnávala čelenku a Shino mlčel.

„Tak jo, nemyslel jsem to naprosto vážně... prý to není zas tak úžasný bojovník."

_Tsunade vybrala dobře, všichni se na tuhle misi dokonale hodí. Jen doufám, že to vyjde,_ pomyslel si shinobi v duchu.

„Nuže, vyrážíme!" zavelel Kakashi a všichni se tryskem rozeběhli směrem k horským hřebenům.

„O jaké věci to mluvil?" otočil se Kiba na Sakuru.

„To bude něco tajného." opáčila Sakura přiškrceně, protože jí severní vítr nedělal dobře na hlasivky.

Běželi už celý den a při občasných přestávkách svačili, povídali si a odpočívali. Když se jim nad hlavami zaleskly bílé špice hor jako bodce, Kakashi jim dal povel, aby zastavili.

„Plán znáte, Kiba s Akamarem Daichiho najdou po čichu, Shino ho pak paralyzuje svými brouky a já se Sakurou se postaráme o jeho zneškodnění."

„HAI!"

O pár minut později Kiba a Akamaru zachytili pach nepřítele.

„Kakashi-senpai!"

Kakashi na něj kývnul a hlasitě zvolal: „Kotoba Daichi? Chceme si s tebou promluvit!"

Pak už jen čekali.

Náhle vzduchem proletěl shuriken a Sakura sotva stačila uhnout. Nikdo však na tom místě nebyl. Mohli být napadeni odkudkoliv a Kibovi se zastesklo po Hinatě a jejím úžasném Byakuganu, který by okamžitě určil polohu nepřítele.

Zaťal ruku v pěst. Jak jen mohla Hokage poslat Sakuru, ta je zde přeci úplně k ničemu! Musela přece vědět, že Kotoba Daichi je mistr ve skrývání před nepřáteli! On to věděl, věděl že bez Hinaty se něco zvoře! Budou to však muset zvládnout i bez ní, ale pokud se ten nepřítel sám neukáže, nikdy ho nechytí.

Vzápětí vzduchem prosvištělo dalších pět shurikenů a nebýt toho že na ně Shino upozornil, byli by už mrtví. Kakashi navrhl změnit pozici, ale nepřítel na ně útočil téměř nepřetržitě a pokaždé z jiné strany a proto nikdy nestihli opětovat útok.

Shino se pokusil vyslat své brouky proti nepříteli, ale ten rozvířil ve vzduchu omračující roztok v drobných kapkách a všechny je tím zmátl.

Měli už namále, Sakuru shuriken zasáhl do nohy a tím jí částečně znemožnil pohyb. Ani vyléčit se nemohla, protože v obou rukách měla kunaie a divoce odrážela shurikeny.

Byli téměř ztraceni, snažili se opětovat útok, ale kvůli tomu že Kakashi na chvíli spojil ruce, aby vytvořil pečeť, málem neuhnul dalšímu smrtícímu shurikenu. Takže nemohli dělat vůbec nic, jen blokovat či získávat zranění. Měli pocit, že rychlost shurikenů narůstá a byli by už dávno po smrti, kdyby se neozval bolestný výkřik, tupá rána a z keřů vystoupil...

„Neji! Kde ses tu vzal?"

„Zachránil jsi nás, bez tvého Byakuganu bychom byli už dávno mrtví."

Žilky kolem jeho očí ustoupily zpět pod kůži a Neji kráčel směrem k nim.

„Zrovna jsem tu na misi s Leem a Tenten, slyšel jsem řinčení zbraní a šel jsem se podívat, odkud to vychází. Viděl jsem, že máte problémy, Kakashi-san. Váš soupeř byl natolik zaměstnán vrháním shurikenů, že jsem měl možnost na něj nijak blokovaně zaútočit Juukenem."

Jeho zrak spočinul na Sakuře.

,,Hokage-sama s vámi neposlala Hinatu-sama?" divil se.

,,Tsunade zřejmě nevěděla, že je Daichi tak schopný. Když jsem s ní naposledy mluvil, říkala že je to neschopný břídil, který ani neumí pořádně mířit." opáčil Kakashi neutrálně.

Sakuře vytanul v mysli obrázek Sasukeho a jeho Prokleté pečetě, díky níž byl silnější než dříve.

„Měli jsme štěstí, že ses tu objevil, Neji. Děkujeme ti mnohokrát."

Hyuuga pokynul hlavou a zmizel mezi stromy. Oči všech přítomných se upnuly na nehybné tělo, ležící v tenké sněhové podušce.

Sakura chvíli jen stála a mlčela.

Pak si klekla na zdravé koleno a odhrnula muži límec u krku. Na jeho světlé kůži se černala Prokletá pečeť.

Vzhlédla ke Kakashimu, který mlčel též. Pak jen stručně odvětil: ,,Ohlásíme tuhle skutečnost Tsunade-sama."

„Myslím, že po zásahu Juukenem bude mimo ještě dlouho." Prohlásil Shino nezvykle a obrátil se na ostatní shinobi.

„My s Akamarem ho vezmeme." nabídl se Kiba. Uchopil bezvládného soupeře a přehodil ho přes mohutná záda Akamara.

„Počkejte ještě," vyjekla Sakura, „vyléčím vaše zranění." Natáhla se po Kibově ruce, na které byl nepříliš hluboký škrábanec.

„Ale Sakuro, vždyť ty jsi mnohem víc raněná než já..." usmál se Kiba a jemně její ruku odstrčil.

„Sakuro, je hezké že se tak staráš o ostatní, ale se svým zraněním skoro nemůžeš chodit. Musíš myslet taky na sebe, nám nic není." řekl Kakashi.

Sakura na něj udělala děkovné oči a zaměřila své léčebné jutsu do zraněné nohy. Rána se jí zacelila a naštíplá kost byla díky léčebné technice zase neporušená.

„Jdeme!"

Celá skupinka ninjů se dala do pohybu. Do Skryté Listové se dostali až v noci a okamžitě předali Daichiho Morino Ibikimu a jeho vyslýchacím ninjům.

...

Celý tým šel za Tsunade, aby ohlásili úspěšnost mise. Když vešli do kage-kanclu, Hokage už na ně čekala. Podle jejích kruhů pod očima bylo jasné, že jen kvůli nim byla probuzena z klidného spánku. Na svém stole doslova ležela a znaveně si podpírala hlavu dlaní. Shizune stála vedle ní a sledovala ji s nervozitou v očích, jako by měla strach, že se její nadřízená brzo zhroutí ze židle.

„Takže?" zachraptěla Tsunade a přimhouřila oči, jak kdyby špatně viděla.

„Kotoba Daichi byl chycen s použitím násilí, nikdo nebyl vážně zraněn a dotyčný už je ve vazbě. Na jeho rameni jsme nalezli Prokletou pečeť, je zřejmě jedním z přívrženců. Myslím, že Morino Ibiki už ho vyslýchá. "

Tsunade zívla.

„Tak to se nemáme čeho bát, ten už z něj všechno vytahá. Shizune?"

Dívka ztuhla. „A-ano madam?"

„Pomoz mi vstát... Uá, jsem tak unavená... můžete jít."

Ninjové se uklonili a spořádaně odešli.

...

Tekla mu z úst krev. Vzdorovitě se zvedl až do pozice, jakou mu pouta dovolila.

„Nic vám neřeknu! Nezradím svého pána, nic ze mě nedostanete!"

Schytal další ránu.

„Však ty budeš mluvit, dřív nebo pozdějc zazpíváš, o to se postaráme!" Ninja se napřáhl a chtěl znovu udeřit, ale čísi ruka ho zastavila.

„Ale..."

„Neboj se, já to zvládnu."

Inoichi Yamanaka pustil jeho ruku a šel blíž k Daichimu. Ten silně oddechoval.

„Fakt si myslíte, že vám napráskám svého vůdce?"

Inoichi mlčel a zamračil se. Došel k němu a přiložil mu ruku na spánky.

„Já nikdy..." hlesl Daichi a hlava mu klesla.

„Teď mě neruště, zůstane tu se mnou jen Ibiki a pár mužů." Zamumlal Inoichi Yamanaka a zavřel oči. Právě teď se vpil do Daichiho mysli a pomalu otevíral brány, které zabraňovaly vstupu do jeho myšlení.

_Je to zlé, někdo použil genjutsu, aby ztížil napojení na myšlenkovou část mozku..._

Inin otec pracoval na mysli zajatce více než dvě hodiny. Pak, když svou práci dokončil, odpojil se od něj a probudil ho.

Daichiho jinak šedé oči byly náhle hrozivě černé, jako kdyby se zornice vpila do celého prostoru oka.

„Mluv, kdo je tvým pánem?" začal Ibiki.

Kotoba Daichi mluvil jednotvárným, neměnným hlasem, aniž by se mu ústa nějak zvlášť pohybovala. Všechny brány které chránily jeho mysl byly otevřené a byl zcela v jejich moci.

„Mým pánem je Oronko, potomek Anko a Orochimara."


	4. Hadí Syn

Pod víčka jí prosvítalo světlo a pozvolna přišla k sobě. Vzdychla a převalila se na bok. Byly to už tři dny co její tělo sužovala chřipka a vždy když se ráno zvedla z lůžka, měla pocit, že jí pukne hlava.

Obrátila se na záda a automaticky otevřela oči. Nic nového, zase jí přál dobrého jitra jen ten zatracený strop. Neměla sebemenší chuť se zvedat, jelikož ze zkušenosti odhadovala, že stejně tak dlouho nepostojí, aby se nemusela zase posadit.

Její postel byla jako voda, nechtěla nechat člověka zvednout se z ní a vždy, když už se mu to podařilo, projevila snahu stáhnout ho zpátky do svých hlubin. A na to, aby přemohla nemocí zesláblou Hinatu, měla síly dost.

Pro jmenovanou nebyl tento začátek dne ničím neobvyklý, zase se jí zdál ten samý sen a znovu v něm zemřela.

Ten výplod jejího podvědomí pro ní určitě musí být nějakým poselstvím, jakýmsi skrytým významem. Zapojila všechny dosud ospalé mozkové závity ale nemohla přijít na žádný smysl nebo vyznání snového děje. Po několika chabých nápadech, co může znamenat to, že jí z hrdla vyleze had a shodí ji dolů ze stromu, to vzdala.

Tak jak jí radil zvyk se podívala na hodiny a uznala, že je čas vstát a jít si vyčistit zuby. Hinata byla vždycky dívkou, která dbala na čistotu a vnitřní sílu těla i duše. Nestalo se, že by si ráno či večer zapomněla vyčistit chrup, odlíčit make-up nebo rozčesat vlasy. _Zvyk je železná košile,_ blesklo jí hlavou, když se zcela rozhodla.

Pomalu se zvedla v loktech a očekávala bolest. Nic se nedělo. Zkusila se zcela posadit a ani tehdy nezaznamenala žádný nepříjemný pulz uvnitř hlavy. Že by už byla zdráva? Shodila nohy z postele a vklouzla do bačkor, které si odložila vedle svého lůžka.

Když se postavila, hlava jí trochu bolela, ale pulz nebyl cítit žádný. Ještě tedy není naprosto v pohodě, ale její stav se zlepšil. Možná už zítra nebo pozítří bude moct konečně ven.

Ta myšlenka jí zahřála u srdce. Půjde se projít ke své lavičce a podívá se, jestli je už celá zasypaná sněhem. Představila si lavičku, na které je hromada sněhu velká jako dům a na celé té obří hromadě sedí ona. Usmála se, i když jí to nepřišlo vtipné.

Chtěla se usmívat. Dnes už ano.

...

Venku chumelilo.

Seděla schoulená u okna a zabalená do teplé deky tiše dýchala. Odhrnula si pramen vlasů z obličeje a dýchla na studené ruce, jenž měla schované pod pokrývkou.

Sáhla na topení a s neutrálním výrazem ve tváři si konečně dovedla připustit, že nehřeje.

Ale jak je možné, že vytápění přestalo fungovat? Vždyť ještě minulý den hřálo jak pominuté, téměř se nedalo ztlumit.

A teď... Ještě zuřivěji se zachumlala do pokrývky, která halila její spoře oděné tělo s proporcemi modelky.

Naštěstí pro ni jí táta slíbil, že to topení opraví, až se vrátí z výslechu. Řekl přece, že by se měl doma objevit asi po desáté hodině ranní a ještě se nestalo, že by Inoichi Yamanaka nesplnil slib, pokud teda neměl něco důležitějšího na práci, to by po něm ani nechtěla, aby od ní dostal na výběr mezi prací a rodinou.

Napadlo ji, že by si mohla dojít do skříně pro svetr, nebo dva. Teploměr v pokoji totiž hlásil nulu a modrooká blondýnka nechtěla nastydnout ještě před Vánocemi, které se kvapně blížily.

Docupitala ke skříni, zatočila klíčkem a nakoukla dovnitř.

Docvaklo jí že by nebylo od věci trochu si srovnat všechny ty haldy halenek, topů, krajkového spodního prádla a sukní, teď v zimě je asi sotva využije.

Očima několikrát přeletěla celý neidentifikovatelný obsah svého šatníku, hledala cokoliv, co by se jen náznakem podobalo měkkému, chundelatému svetříku, jaký ráda nosívala. Nikde ani známka toho, že by se tam vyskytovala součást garderoby odpovídající popisu.

„No to snad ne, to není možné, musí tady být!" zavřeštěla Ino a začala systematicky prohrabávat neúhledné kopy prádla s nadějí, že to není tak, jak si právě uvědomuje.

Systematické prohrabávání se po chvíli změnilo v naléhavé, a to pak v zuřivé. Když už hodiny ukazovaly nejmíň dopoledne, Ino přestala hrabat jako šílený svišť, zvedla znaveně hlavu a pohlédla na své dílo zkázy.

Seděla, kolem ní všude poházené oblečení jak ve veřejné prádelně a svetr – nikde. Chtělo se jí tak strašně ječet, že raději popadla jedno tričko, smotala ho do rolky a se zaskřípáním zubů se do něj zakousla, aby nezačala vyvádět.

Sakra! Teď má povinnost tohle všechno uklidit a aby toho nebylo málo, pro ten debilní svetr si bude muset dojít na půdu, jelikož – jak tušila – její drahá maminka zimní věci v letních měsících odnesla právě tam.

...

Zatím ve vyslýchací místnosti bylo ticho a ninjové se po sobě zmateně dívali.

„Je...to spolehlivý zdroj?" odhodlal se jeden z nich přerušit mlčení a naklonil se blíž k Inoichimu, který se tvářil tvrdě.

„Tenhle muž byl jedním z nejoddanějších Orochimarových služebníků, hned po Yakushim Kabutovi. Není možné aby lhal, protože všechny brány jeho mysli jsou otevřené a není schopen volně ovládat své myšlení a mluvu, kdyby to nevěděl jistě, řekl by to."

„Přiveďte mi ji." Šeptl Ibiki. Když se však nedočkal odpovědi, prudce se zvedl ze židle: „Neslyšeli jste? Hned!" zařval na zkoprnělé pomocníky.

„A-ano!" zasalutovali a urychleně odběhli.

Inoichi švihnul levicí do vzduchu v bezhlasém gestu a všichni vyslýchající kteří ještě byli v místnosti se zase odebrali k odchodu.

Ohlédl se, jestli už jsou konečně sami. Když dveře zaklaply za posledním shinobim, obrátil se na Ibikiho.

„Musíme toho zjistit co nejvíce. Mám počkat až přivedou Anko? Nebo začneme bez ní?" Ibiki zamručel. „Bude lepší, aby nám to ona sama vysvětlila. Pokud v tom jede, jako že asi jo, tak z ní budem muset dostat všechno, co ví." Trochu pochmurně se zadíval kamsi před sebe a temně dodal: „A to i násilím!"

...

Mitarashi Anko zatím seděla ve svém domku a klidně popíjela dopolední čaj. Nikdo jí nehonil ani nekomandoval a ona měla spoustu času pro sebe. O tom, co se brzy stane neměla ani ponětí.

„Ááách, není nad klidné lenošení u šálku čaje." Pronesla nadneseně a přiložila šálek k ústům.

Znenadání se zatřásla zem a bylo slyšet řinčení skla.

„Ach jo, co se to tam sakra děje? To se nemůžu ani v klidu napít nebo co?" vyjekla otráveně, vstala a šla ke dveřím, za kterými se ozývalo bouchání.

„Už du, už du..." mumlala si pod vousy a vzala za kliku. Jaké bylo její překvapení, když jí uvítaly nepřátelské pohledy pěti shinobi z oddělení výslechů.

„Sarame, zdravím tě. Co se stalo?" ptala se s úsměvem přítele a rozhlížela se po ulici plné lidí. Nikde nebyla známka ničeho, co by poutalo pozornost, žádní lupiči ani nepřátelští ninjové, tak co je tedy příčinou vzruchu?

Sarame, vysoký a urostlý muž který velel jednotce jí pokynul, aby šla s nimi. Anko netušila proč, ale když uviděla, jak se odrazilo světlo od nabroušených kunaiů co měli v rukou, raději šla dobrovolně.

Ninjové jí obstoupili, jako by se ujišťovali, že neuteče. Naposledy kolem ní utvořili kruh ninjové z Písečné, když jí zajmuli a vedli za Kazekagem, Anko tedy vytušila, že něco není v pořádku.

Zamračila se a snažila klást otázky, žádný z shinobiů jí však neodpověděl, i když mluvila hlasitě a jasně. Nechala se tedy vést jako nějaká nepřátelská kunoichi přímo na vyslýchací oddělení, kde už čekali Morino Ibiki a Yamanaka Inoichi.

Ibiki vstal ze židle a došel až k Anko, obklopené strážci. Jednoho z nich odstrčil rukou a pokynul chuuninské lektorce, aby si sedla na židli vedle nich. Ta ho prořízla nedůvěřivým pohledem.

„Proč jste mě sem nechali přivést jako nějakou zajatkyni? Chci vysvětlení!" zaskřípala zubama a vztyčila se.

„Otázky tady kladu já." Řekl Ibiki klidně a jemně jí zatlačil na rameno aby se posadila na své místo. Anko byla vzteky bez sebe, ale nedala na sobě nic znát.

Znala ten pohled. Říkal: _Ty jsi tady právem, máme na tebe pár ne moc hezkých otázek a pokud je nezodpovíš, Bůh tě chraň._

Ohlédla se. Vzadu v okovech tam ležel jakýsi muž s otevřenýma očima, černýma jako tma sama...

_Zřejmě ho vyslýchali_, domyslela si.

Muž vypadal jako mrtvý, ale občas bylo vidět, jak se mu hruď nadzvedla a poté chraptivě vydechl.

Inoichi poznamenal: „Anko je tady, pokračujme s další částí výslechu."

„Anko, víš, proč jsi tady?" zeptal se Ibiki.

„Nemám ani tucha." Přiznala se a ležérně zívla.

„Mmm," vstal ze židle, „to se uvidí."

Anko nic nenamítala, jen se zatvářila trudomyslně.

Inoichi na něj kývl a pak položil ruku na Daichiho hlavu.

„Kotoba Daichi, je to tvé pravé jméno?"

„Ano." odpověděl jako robot.

„Znáš tuhle ženu?" kývl hlavou směrem k Anko.

„Ano. Je to Mitarashi Anko, matka Hadího Syna."

Anko se zatvářila nechápavě.

„Co je to za směšný divadýlko? Já nikdy děti neměla! A kdo je to ten Hadí Syn?"

„Na to jsme se právě chtěli zeptat my tebe. Tenhle muž tvrdí, že ty a Orochimaru-"

„To je absurdní! Já s Orochimarem nic neměla a pokud vím, děti se dělají tak, že-"

„My víme, jak se dělají děti, Anko, uklidni se."

„A-a-a...co když vám lže? Jak jste si tak jistí, že mu můžete věřit?"

Inoichi mávnul rukou a Daichi klesl. „Protože je zcela v mé moci, právě teď ani neví, že nám něco povídá."

Anko došly argumenty. Nehodlala se však vzdát lacino.

„Opakuji to znova. Já s Orochimarem nic neměla. Nemohl mi udělat dítě, nemohl přece..." sklonila se a objala svá kolena s výrazem malé holčičky.

Daichi náhle, i přesto že nebyl tázán, sám promluvil.

„Oronko – Hadí Syn, nebyl zplozen přímo. Velký Orochimaru totiž dovedl své geny předat i jiným způsobem, než je ten přirozený."

Anko zvedla hlavu a naslouchala, stejně jako překvapení vyslýchači.

„Slyšel jsem o tom, ano slyšel... Orochimaru byl totiž opravdu prazvláštním tvorem... když přijal hadí podstatu, ztratil schopnost rozmnožování se jako normální jedinec, svého potomka dovedl stvořit tím, že použil jutsu na bázi Prokleté pečetě a aplikoval ho do těla matky. Použití tohoto jutsu funguje jen na dívky, které jsou stále ještě nezralé aby zplodily potomka přirozeně. Pán zřejmě při aplikaci Prokleté pečetě do těla Anko zároveň použil toto jutsu a předal jí své geny, aby se jednou, až dítě dospěje, změnily v embryo a následně v plod."

Anko zbledla a nevěděla co říct.

Nakonec z ní po dlouhém mlčení vypadlo: „Jak to, že jsem si ničeho nevšimla? Když je ženská těhotná, naroste jí přece břicho, ne?"

„Průběh těhotenství není nijak určitelný, dítě dozraje do tří měsíců, aniž by si dívka čehokoli všimla. Potomek se narodí v noci, až přijde jeho čas. Hned po porodu je schopný se změnit v hada a odplazit se pryč, kde se stará sám o sebe jako hadí mládě. Když vyroste, naučí se přirozeně ovládat základní jutsu. Vývin plodu začal u Anko ve věku dvanácti let, kdy už byla schopná porodit dítě."

„Takže Anko nemá s Oronkem žádné kontakty?" zeptal se Ibiki.

„Ne, nemá. Ona o tom nic nevěděla."

Ibiki kývl na Inoichiho a ukázal na Anko, která už nedovedla udržet na uzdě své emoce. Jen seděla, třásla se a zírala na Daichiho.

„Takže já... mám dítě s Orochimarem? Ten hajzl! Jak jen mohl..."

Inoichi k ní přistoupil a položil jí ruku na rameno.

Po tváři jí začaly stékat horké slzy, které nedokázala zastavit a valily se proudem, jako by se s nimi protrhla hráz.

„Pojď Anko, odvedu tě domů." Pravil Inoichi posmutněle a pomohl jí vstát.

Ubohá žena se málem nezvedla, jak se jí klepala kolena, ale nabízené rámě přijala. Pak se za nimi zaklaply dveře a Ibiki zůstal s Daichim sám.

Zachmuřil se a hned nato vzduch prořízla jeho řečnická otázka:

„Takže my všichni teď stojíme proti dvanáctiletému klukovi?"

A někde v dálce, daleko od Skryté Listové, se začalo snovat něco velkého a děsivého...


	5. Černá a bílá

Tsunade seděla v kanceláři a rozjímala. To včerejší ponocování jí rozladilo a proto nebyla zrovna v dobré náladě, když se rozletělo okno a zařinčelo sklo nebohých okenních tabulek.

„Grrr..." zavrčela a přimhouřenýma očima sledovala člena ANBU s kočičí maskou, jenž ze sebe sklepával skleněné střípky a vysekával horečné omluvy.

„Nauč se chodit dveřmi, ať už nemusíme každý den otravovat konožské sklenáře." Podotkla a měla pocit, že se maskovaný ninja pod maskou začervenal studem.

„Tak tedy, co máš na srdci?"

„Hokage-sama, byl jsem vyslán z Odboru výslechů abych Vám sdělil, co Daichi vypověděl."

Tsunade svraštila tenké obočí a pozorně naslouchala každému slovu, která vycházela z jeho úst. Když vyslechla hlášení, pokynula shinobimu a poslala ho zpět se zprávou pro Ibikiho.

„Takže ty fámy byly pravdivé. Oronko fakt žije a má něco v plánu."

V hlavě si vybavila slova jednoho z řad nepřátelských shinobi, jenž se dostal do zajetí Konohy a svolil k dobrovolnému sdělení informací bez zbytečného násilí.

_Oronko, Hadí Syn, potřebuje k uskutečnění svých plánů konkrétní osobu, která je Klíčem jeho síly, aniž by o tom věděla. Ten člověk byl předurčen osudem k tomu, aby změnil jeho lidské DNA na úplně jinou buněčnou podstatu. Pokud by se Klíč dostal do ruky Oronkovi a ten ho přiměl, aby provedl tuto přeměnu, nikdo – dokonce ani vy Tsunade-san, by ho již nedokázal porazit. Z Oronka, který zatím zná pouze taková jutsu, jenž mu byla dána do vínku, by se stalo nezastavitelné monstrum, lépe řečeno nadčlověk. Kvůli Klíči Oronko neváhá vraždit a v budoucí době ani zaútočit na vaši vesnici!_

Tsunade přemýšlela. _Kdo jen může být tím Klíčem o kterém mluvil? Jeho síla musí být obrovská, pokud dokáže z lidského DNA vytvořit něco takového. Možná, že je to jen obyčejný civilista. Ale je tu možnost, že Klíč se skrývá v řadách Konožských ninjů._

Touto možností se Hokage zabývala už dávno, ale hledat Klíč v Konoze, která má značné množství obyvatel, by bylo jako hledat jednu jehlu alespoň v deseti kupkách sena.

Jedno je ale jisté – nesmí v žádném případě nechat tuto informaci proklouznout mezi lidi, způsobila by přílišný rozruch. Možná že se Klíč nakonec objeví sám a najde se způsob, jak ho ochránit.

...

„Zdá se, že už jsem úplně v pořádku," výskla si Hinata. „možná bych se mohla konečně podívat ven."

Kvapně seběhla dolů ze schodů div se nepřerazila. Měla trochu hlad a okamžitě se pustila do jednoho ze skořicových rohlíků, které byly připraveny na stole. Když dojedla, začala se chumlat do bundy. Zarazila jí silná bolest břicha, která naprosto ochromila její tělo.

„Au! To bolí!" sykla, náhle jí však něco došlo. Okamžitě letěla na toalety, kde se podívala na své spodní prádlo.

No ovšem. Našla vzkaz od Matky přírody. Došla si do pokoje pro vložku a byla ráda že ví, proč jí bylo tak špatně.

Nebyla to žádná chřipka ani nachlazení, prostě se jen její tělo připravovalo na přirozené periodické cykly...

Radostně vyběhla před dům a zamkla za sebou dveře. Byl mráz, ale hřálo jí pomyšlení na dřevěnou lavičku poblíž cesty s vysázenými sakurami.

S lehkostí se procházela městem, za kterým byl cíl její cesty a nahlížela se zájmem do stánků u kterých postávali zmrzlí prodavači s červenými nosy a tlustými palčáky.

Sem tam zahlédla pár známých, Sakura se o něčem vášnivě dohadovala s prodavačkou sušených bylinek a Chouji si právě dával extra porci barbecue v restauraci. Hinata šla s klidem, užívala si svůj skvělý den a myslela jen na svou lavičku z polorozpadlých prken, na níž se tak strašně těšila.

Zasnila se a nedávala pozor na cestu, což se jí po chvíli vymstilo.

Natáhla se jak dlouhá tak široká a z úst jí zazněl výkřik. Lidé se na ní otočili, ale když viděli že dívka sama vstává, šli si zase po svém.

Když se celá rozlámaná sbírala ze země, překážka o kterou zakopla se jí otřela o nohy, zakňučela a olízla jí ruku.

Byl to maxipes Akamaru, který zřejmě dostal povel ,lehni' a nehodlal zklamat svého pána tím, že se zvedne i když tušil, že o něj nešikovná Hyuuga zakopne.

„Promiň Akamaru, jsem nemehlo." Otřela si dívka tvář hřbetem ruky a masírovala si bolavá kolena. Pád na čerstvě zmrzlý led nebyl nic příjemného, zvlášť když měla za sebou ležení v posteli a vysoké horečky.

„Hinato-chan!" ozvalo se z dálky. Hinata zvedla oči a přišlo jí to zvláštní, Kiba jí takhle moc často neříkal, jen když šlo o něco důležitého.

Jakmile chlapec přiběhl, všiml si čerstvých oděrek na její tváři a pochopil.

„Upadlas? Jsi v pořádku?"

„Ano, nic mi není... nedívala jsem se na cestu a přerazila jsem se o Akamara, který tu ležel. Já vážně nechtěla, promiň mi to."

„Nic se neděje, možná jsem měl Akamara dát někam dál."

Hinatě bylo divně, cítila se velmi malátná. Ztrácela pevnou půdu pod nohama a studilo jí za zátylkem. Její dny jí dělaly potíže v tom, že když vypuzovala tolik krve a nestačila jí doplňovat, mívala teploty a další problémy. Ani teď to nebylo jiné.

Ztratila rovnováhu a řítila se plnou vahou k zemi. Kiba rychle zareagoval a chytil jí právě včas.

„P-promiň Kibo-kun... Není mi nějak dobře... je... je to moje vina..." pípla se zavřenýma očima.

Kiba měl strach, jestli její mdloba není následkem pádu a rány do hlavy. Když se Hinata začala zvedat, pomohl jí vstát.

Tahle dívka pro něj mnoho znamenala a měl o ní starost. Každá její mise, každé zakopnutí i škrábnutí pro něj bylo důvodem, proč se o ní strachovat. Kdyby o ní přišel, nepřežil by to. Jako je pes věrný svému pánu a nechce ho ztratit, tak by on položil za ní svůj život, kdyby jí tím v něčem pomohl.

Akamaru náhle zafuněl a trochu zakňoural. Kiba se na něj usmál.

_Já vím, taky to cítím, parťáku. Ta sladká, krásná vůně krve... Tu poznám vždycky. Myslím, že už rozumím, co se jí děje..._

V jeho těle dřímaly psí instinkty a pudy, které jen stěží dovedl skrýt. Dobře cítil tu neodolatelnou vůni ženskosti, která z ní sálala jako teplý opar.

Nevěděl, jestli se zvládne udržet na uzdě, jako to zvládal do teď. Touha po ní byla čím dál silnější, každým dnem se stupňovala. A on jen čekal na vhodnou chvíli, aby jí to mohl říct.

Ta zatím stále ještě nenastala a to ho trápilo. Vždycky když s ní chtěl být o samotě, buď právě někam spěchala nebo je nějakej týpek musel zrovna v tu chvíli s něčím otravovat. Jako třeba Naruto. Je to sice super kámoš, jenže pořád se do všeho musí plíst a kazit mu jeho šance.

„Zvládneš to?" zeptal se obezřetně. Hinata přikývla, ale třásla se jí kolena a zdálo se, že se za chvíli znovu skácí. Kibu napadlo řešení. Zářivě se usmál, uchopil její křehké, lehounké tělo a vzal jí na záda.

„K-Kibo-kun..." pravila příjemně překvapena.

„Drž se!" mrkl na ni a rozeběhl se směrem k jejímu domu tak rychle, jak jen dokázal. Hinata se stále ještě nevzpamatovala z prvního šoku a tak se ke svému příteli pevně přitiskla.

Zavřela oči a položila mu hlavu na rameno. Jeho kaštanové vlasy jí šimraly na nose, až málem kýchla.

Kibovo tělo bylo napjaté, cítil její dech na svém krku, vůni dívčiných vlasů a také skořicové housky. To u ní nebylo nijak neobvyklé jelikož skořicové housky milovala a jedla je velmi často. To k její pestré škále vůní patřilo, stejně jako vábivá, jemně mandlová vůně její kůže.

Jakmile se octli poblíž oblasti klanu Hyuuga, Kiba, ač nerad, prudce zabrzdil a opatrně jí sundal ze svých zad.

„Děkuju ti, dál už to zvládnu sama."

Usmála se. Její úsměv byl tak čistý a nevinný, až ho to dojímalo.

_Dovedl by se na ní dívat neskonale dlouho..._ Pocítil příjemné teplo, které se rozlévalo po celém jeho těle.

„Hinato?"

Hinata přestala hledat klíč od domu a zvedla se.

„Ano, Kibo-kun?"

Kiba náhle zabrzdil. Nezvládl dopovědět to, co jí chtěl říct. Odvaha ho rázem opustila a tichounký hlásek v jeho hlavě mu radil ,_neblbni, co to děláš, rychle to nějak zamluv_'.

Hryzl se do rtu_. Co má teď říct? Nakousl větu... nezvládne to... honem, rychle, nějaký uspokojivý důvod..._

Nakonec z něj vypadlo: „Eee... našlas ty klíče?"

_Tak. A je to. Větší blbost by ani vymyslet nemohl, to se teda povedlo._

Hinata se zatvářila nechápavě.

„Je ti něco?" zeptala se trochu váhavě.

Na takovéto chování od něj nebyla zvyklá, Kiba byl pro ni vždycky ztělesněním rozhodnosti a hlasitého vystupování.

Chlapec se zasmál. Jeho smích zněl dost nepřesvědčivě, ale Hinata chápala, že o této věci zřejmě nechce mluvit a tak se dalšího výslechu vzdala.

„Takže... ještě jednou díky." pípla a vytáhla své klíče z kapsy plné drobných věcí a mincí.

Kiba se zazubil a za krkem ho zastudila sněhová vločka, ke které se přidaly další.

„Hinato-chan, ještě něco. Prosím tě, nenamáhej se. Myslím, že bys sis měla nějakou dobu poležet v posteli."

Hinata, která již byla kousek od něj, se otočila. Její krásné mléčné oči se na něj smály a prohlížely si ho.

„O mne se neboj!" křikla z dálky a spěchala k domu.

Kiba jen stál s rukama podél těla a díval se za ní.

Sněhové vločky padaly tak hustě, že téměř splývaly v jeden bílý chomáč.

Černovláska pospíchala tak, že její vločkami pokryté vlasy při každém skoku ze sebe setřásaly sníh a s nadpozemskou lehkostí jí létaly kolem hlavy.

_Je tak nádherná, jako víla. Měl by snad ještě..._

„Co tu děláš?" ozval se za jeho zády jemný, ale povýšený hlas. Chlapec se s leknutím obrátil.

Před ním stál Hyuuga Neji a tvářil se neutrálně, jako obvykle.

„Ahoj Neji..." pravil Kiba odměřeně a nechal si časovou rezervu. „Potkal jsem ve městě Hinatu a udělalo se jí trochu nevolno. Tak jsem jí sem... no... přivedl."

Neji se zatvářil chápavě a obrátil se směrem k vile Hyuugů, kde se mihly už jen černé vlasy, mizící za dveřmi.

„Aha. A je Hinata-sama v pořádku?" zeptal se celkem nevzrušeně a zdálo se, jako by se nedíval na Kibu, ale někam skrz něj.

Ten jen přikývl. Pocit, že Nejiho bílé oči provrtávají jeho hlavu naskrz a dělají mu dolík mezi očima se mu vůbec nelíbil. Uhnul mu pohledem a to Nejiho udivilo.

„Viděl jsem, jak ses díval na Hinatu-sama a dám ti radu." Kiba se na něj znovu zadíval pohledem, teď už plným vzdoru.

„Drž se od ní dál, nebo přijdeš k úrazu."

„Cos to..." zaťal Kiba ruku v pěst, ale Neji ho zarazil.

„Kdyby se o tvých citech k ní měl dozvěděl Hiashi, měl bys velké problémy. Váš vztah by neměl budocnost, klan Hyuuga chce čistokrevného potomka a ne nějaké štěně."

Kibovi se nahrnula krev do hlavy a zaťal zuby. Kdyby nebylo Nejiho chladných bílých očí které zklidnily jeho psí pudy, nejspíš by se na něj vrhnul.

„Dobrá, budu tě bohužel muset požádat, abys odešel. Důvod víš, nemám pravdu?"

„Dobrá... Půjdu, když myslíš." sykl celý rozzuřený a obrátil se. Neji mu přišel dost nepříjemný, ale nebyl si jist, jestli je to jen jeho momentální nálada, nebo jestli se chová takhle pořád. Tolik času s ním zas nestrávil, aby ho znal tolik dobře. Pro něj to byl prostě jen Hinatin bratranec z vedlejší rodiny.

Když došel až k bráně, hvízdl na dva prsty. Ozvalo se hlasité štěknutí a přiřítil se Akamaru.

Kiba na něj ležérně nasedl jako na plnokrevníka či motorku a podrbal ho pod bradou.

Aniž by se na Nejiho otočil, jen zvedl levici a křikl do éteru: „Měj se!"

Neji stál jako socha a vločky ho už ozdobily po celém těle.

Na bledé tváři se mu nepohl jediný rys. Svou povinnost už splnil, Hinata-sama je v bezbečí doma a Kiba odešel.

Když si Byakuganem ověřil, že v blízkosti území Hyuugů skutečně není přítomna ničí chakra, otočil se a pomalu se ubíral k domovu. Hinata to celé pozorovala z okna.

Bylo jí trochu líto, že Kiba musel odejít. Z nějakého důvodu ho chtěla mít poblíž.

Také ji zaráželo, proč Neji jen tak vyhodil jejího kamaráda, aniž by se zeptal, zda-li s ním chce mluvit. Tohle bylo poprvé, co to udělal. Vždycky její návštěvy pustil dál, alespoň na chvíli, na kus řeči.

Proč nikdo nebere ohledy také na to, co chce ona? Všichni za ní rozhodují, jako by byla malé dítě. Je to opravdu nutné?

Kiba pro ni tolik udělal, postaral se o to, aby se dostala domů bez nehody a dokonce jí přinesl na zádech. Měl nepochybně právo na to, aby se za tuhle laskavost mohl alespoň ohřát u nich ve vile.

_Vždycky to byl on, kdo jí chytil, když padala. On jako jediný z kluků jí nezapíral a představoval svým známým. Byl jejím nejlepším přítelem, kterého měla. A byl na ní hodný, ať provedla cokoliv._

_Křehké přátelství mezi klukem a holkou může kdykoliv přerůst v něco víc, ale mezi ní a Kibou je to jiné. Vždyť on jí už tolikrát tvrdil, že se mu jedna dívka líbí, ale nechtěl jí říci která. Nevadí, ale prostě... Je to kamarád. Jen kamarád._

Padla na postel a zírala na lampu, ve které létal mol. Byl tak bezbranný, Hinatě jí ho bylo líto, chtěla mu pomoci ven, ale na strop nedosáhla. Mol za chvíli přestal třepetat křídly - byl mrtvý, rozžhavená žárovka ho usmažila jako karbanátek.

_Ach - Naruto, copak asi děláš... Na koho myslíš? Taky jen tak ležíš a díváš se na strop? ...A myslels na mě vůbec někdy?_

Nudila se.

Vstala a šla si do knihovničky pro knížku. Byla už tma, rozsvítila si tedy lampičku na nočním stolku a dala se do čtení.

Po hodině neustálého zírání do stránky 21 svou knihu zaklapla a odložila na zem. Písmena a číslice jí už splývaly v jeden rozmazaný pruh.

Mocně zívla a přikryla se peřinou. Venku už se rozsvítily všechny lampy ale sněžit nepřestalo.

Hinata usnula asi po půlhodině. Celý dům spal, včetně Nejiho. Nebylo tedy pochyb, už se nikdo nezajímal o to, kdo nebo co vstoupí na jejich pozemek.

Po cestě přicházel nezvaný host, který však naštěstí nepřicestoval se špatným úmyslem. Byl to zase Kiba.

„Takže ty sis myslel, že mě jen tak vykopneš? To ses teda šeredně zmýlil!" mumlal si pod fousy naštvaně. Ještě nikdy se nenechal jen tak vyhodit, aniž by se pak nevrátil. Kiba byl typ člověka, kterého vykopneš dveřmi a po čase se vrátí oknem.

„Mamča mě asi zabije." Zašklebil se, když si vzpomněl na mámu, která už asi nespí a je z toho vykulená, kam se Kiba poděl. To mu však jeho úmysl nepokazilo.

Právě stál před obrovským domem, asi tak stejně vysokým, jako byl ten jejich, jen o kousek větším.

„Uuf," setřásl ze sebe sníh a podrbal se na hlavě. „takže, jak se tam asi dostanu..."

Vykouzlil zamyšlený obličej. Nikde v blízkosti vily nejsou žádné stromy od kterých by bylo možné se odrazit a povrch stěn je téměř holý. Žádné okapy, žádné úchytky. Jen holé stěny.

Ale počkat!

...Hromosvod je tam, tam na zdi!

Kiba se zasmál a vydal se tiše k domu, jen spoře osvětlenému pouliční lampou. Světlo se odráželo od sněhových krystalů, které božsky křupaly při každém šlápnutí.

Hurá! Vypadá to, že drát spojující spodní část domu se střechou bude jako dělaný pro jeho horolezecký výkon.

Vzhlédl k nebi. Nikde ani mráček, hvězdy svítí tak jasně, že bouřka je téměř vyloučená. Super, jde se na to!

Uchopil drát do dlaní a začal po něm šplhat nahoru. První kroky šly snadno, s výškou se obtížnost stupňovala a Kiba se při každém zapraskání modlil, aby ta pondělní žranice s klukama neměla přílišný dopad na jeho tělesnou váhu a tenký drátek, jenž ho řezal do rukou, ho udržel.

Pro něj nebylo nemožné se dostat až nahoru, byl silně stavěný ale zároveň ne příliš těžký s lehkým typem kostry.

Byl tam. Seděl na balkóně, přímo u její ložnice.

Naskytl se mu přímo pohled pro bohy. Hinata ležela ve své posteli přikrytá sporou peřinou a tiše oddychovala.

Byla krásná, tak bledá, tak kontrastní. Její pokožka zářila natolik, že černá barva vlasů byla spíše jen jako poleva na dortíku.

Tak křehká a zranitelná, smíšené pocity přes den skrývá za maskou tiché melancholie a při svitu Luny si je vybíjí ve svých snech.

Kiba si sedl na balkónovou lavičku a bradu si podepřel rukou, zaťatou ve volnou pěst, aby ho kloubky na prstech netlačily. A sníh padal.

Bože, jak moc by si přál vtrhnout k ní dovnitř a vyložit karty na stůl.

Ale co by mu na to asi řekla? Nazvala by ho cvokem, či dokonce úchylem, který o půlnoci leze po hromosvodech a okukuje spící dívky. Ne, to nemůže. Zničil by si skvělé přátelství, jenž mu stálo tolik času vybudovat.

Však ten čas jednou přijde.

Jednou.

Měl chuť praštit se palicí po hlavě, aby se vzpamatoval. Nemůže se přece chovat jako zvíře. Jen to má totiž právo popustit uzdu přirozeným pudům a instinktům, ale on je přeci člověk a ne nějaký čokl, který nedokáže odolat vábivému pachu feny.

Vzpomněl si na to, kdy mu bylo ještě třináct a Hinata si hrála s Akamarem. Ten byl v té době ještě maličká, chlupatá, ale občas agresivní bílá kulička, která se mazlila se vším, co se jí líbilo.

Ani Hyuuga nebyla vyjímkou, štěně jí vyskočilo na klín a začalo jí olizovat obličej.

„Akamaru-" pištěla v záchvatech smíchu, „přestaň... to lechtá!"

Kiba tehdy seděl na židli, přesně jako sedí teď a hlavou se mu míhala jediná věta.

_Ti psi to mají tak lehké..._


	6. Pod obláčkem

Láska. Primitivní slovo z pěti písmen. Všude se o ní mluví, skrývá se snad v každém reklamním spotu a pro lidi je něco jako smysl života. Je v písních, smyslných slovech které šeptáme svým milovaným i v jinak amorfních oblacích.

Zamilovat se je někdy jako bungee-jumping. Chceš se do toho vrhnout po hlavě, ale máš strach, aby se s tebou neutrhl provaz. Pak procházíš zalidněnými ulicemi a připadáš si tak nějak sama. Jako kdyby se s tebou ten provaz opravdu utrhl a ty bys už dávno neexistovala. Jako bys byla pouhou minulostí, pouhou vzpomínkou na sebe sama a přežívajíc, chodila bys po městě nikým nespatřena.

U někoho číhá na každém kroku aby ho potěšila svou přítomností, někdo musí čekat třeba i roky, aby si ho tato víla všimla.

_Křídla narůstají z bledých ramen, slza stéká po její líci, pleť jako mramor, srdce jak kámen. Tváří se však jako kočka spící..._

Láska je stále zamyšlená, něžná, krásná ale také nestálá, bolavá a žárlivá. Zraňuje, ničí, pálí a sžírá, na rtech jí přitom hraje lehký úsměv jako dítěti, hrajícímu si se sirkami...

_Uchopí do dlaně křehkého běláska a pak ho rozmáčkne, tohle dělá láska!_

Kyselina jí kape z rudých rtů a oči se lesknou, chtíc plakat, ale nemohou. Trápí se, sužuje pro jedinou osobu, jenž je jí drahá. Ta jí někdy vezme na milost, ale občas to nevyjde a pak je víla smutná. Srdce žalem zlomené, upadá do mračných peřin, hustých jako teplá smetana.

Novou krev jí vhání do žil debata o ní.

Sedá si – nohu přes nohu, ruku do tvaru kornoutu přikládá k uchu, copak to slyší? Tolik dívčího štěbetání a vzruchu, ale i chlapci si o ní povídají, i když jsou mnohem tišší.

Ten mladý muž s dlouhými vlasy v culíku si zrovna hoví na lavičce v parku a zdá se, že se mu sedí pohodlně. Přichází k němu druhý kluk zavalitější postavy a hned si k němu přisedá.

„Čau Shikamaru, jak je?" ptá se tlustý chlapec a spokojeně si pohladí plné břicho, právě uspokojené řádným obědem ( 15 misek ramenu, několik steaků, rýžové buchty a barbecue nespočítaně). Jmenovaný se jen znuděně rozvalil po lavičce, až už zabíral víc místa než Chouji. Pak něco otráveně zabrumlal a vzhlédl k nebi.

_Třeba mě vidí, možná ví, že sedím na obláčku přímo nad ním, i když spousty kilometrů vzdálena_, pomyslí si Láska a zachichotá se.

Chouji nebyl s jeho nerozluštitelnou odpovědí spokojen. „Promiň, cos říkal?" ptal se znova.

Jenže Shikamaru udělal to samé co doteď, jen s tím rozdílem, že bručivým tónem poznamenal něco o holce a citu.

„Á, že by i Shikamaru?" zazářily Lásce oči a naslouchala tak, div si ucho neutrhla.

„Teda... já mám asi zánět středního ucha nebo co! Ty máš holku?" zařval Chouji na celé kolo. Shikamaru vyvalil oči a začervenal se.

„Nee, zatím ještě ne... Nemůžeš křičet ještě hlasitějc, aby to uslyšeli až v Český republice?"

Chouji si přikryl pusu rukama a chápavě přikývl. „Promiň... A můžu se aspoň zeptat, kdo je ta šťastná?"

Shika nasucho polkl a hormony v jeho těle začaly šílet.

„Budu ti teda důvěřovat, že to nikomu neřekneš, správně?" ujišťoval se. Chouji horlivě přikyvoval a natahoval uši, aby mu její jméno neuniklo.

„Je to... _Temari_."

Když to jméno vyslovil, srdce se mu rozbušilo tak hlasitě, že to bylo k nevydržení.

Chouji se zatvářil napůl překvapeně a napůl šťastně.

„To je ta kunoichi z Písečné, sestra Kazekageho, viď Shikamaru?" vyhrkl nadšeně.

Ninja trhaně přikývl a odvrátil hlavu.

Pak se podrbal na zátylku a dodal stroze: „Temari má přijít k nám do vesnice."

Tlouštík si stále nebyl jistý, jestli ho neklame sluch.

„Noo... a?" rozhodil pomalu rukama ve významném gestu.

„Nooo..." pohnul Shikamaru hlavou dozadu, jakoby se bál to vyslovit, vysvětlit mu, proč jí to nezvládne říct, i když k tomu bude mít neopakovatelnou šanci.

Už dřív nad tím přemýšlel a uznal, že existuje víc důvodů proti než pro.

Temari byla z jeho pohledu dokonalou ženou.

Pamatoval si den kdy jí uviděl poprvé, jako by to bylo včera. A nebylo to na chuuninské zkoušce jak by si jeden myslel, kdy pochopil, že k ní zřejmě cítí jistý magnetismus.

Nikdy se o ženy přílišně nezajímal, vždycky byl obklopován nedokonalými, ale milými dívčinami, které pro něj nic neznamenaly a on neznamenal nic pro ně. Tato symbióza byla výhodná pro všechny a jemu to tak vyhovovalo až do té doby, než poznal Temari.

Jí bylo tehdy šestnáct a jemu třináct let.

Skrytá Listová, které se občas mezi lidmi říkávalo také ,Velká louka' – a to proto, jak název napovídá, měla větší území luk a hřišť než samotného města, byla pro povaleče jako je Shika velký význam, hlavně po stránce relaxační.

_Ten den ležel na louce v trávě, ruce pod hlavou jako polštář a díval se na mraky. Dělával to každý den, protože nic jiného ho nebavilo a neuklidnilo tak dobře jako tohle. Občas uhnul očima a zkontroloval, jestli od Hlavní brány nepřichází někdo zajímavý, přestože nepředpokládal, že se tam někdo takový někdy objeví._

_Ale objevil. Nebo přesněji – objevili, byli to sourozenci ze Skryté Písečné vesnice._

_Chlapec zavalitější postavy s fialovými čáranicemi na obličeji, které Shikamarovi připomínaly spíš nepovedené malířské dílo chlapečka ze třetí třídy, potom drobný, vychrtlý kluk zrzavých vlasů a s temně černými kruhy pod očima které byly důkazem toho, že toto stvoření, ztrácející se před očima, si asi moc klidného spánku neužilo._

_A nakonec – dominantně vyhlížející blondýna se čtyřmi roztřepenými culíky na hlavě a přes rameno hozeným, neidentifikovatelným předmětem, připomínajícím obrovské, černě natřené prkno... aha, zdá se to jako gigantický vějíř, či co._

_Shikamaru se na ně chvíli s nezájmem díval a když nespatřil nic do očí bijícího co by stálo za koukání, znuděně si povzdychl a obrátil hlavu zpět k nebesům._

_Počal si v duchu broukat melodii, která ho právě napadla, protože jinou neznal. Nezajímalo ho poslouchat písničkáře ani rádio, ani na televizi se nekoukal, pokud to nebylo nezbytně nutné. Pak, když už mu došly nápady, zvedl se a chtěl odejít domů, jelikož ucítil vábnou vůni, linoucí se z oken domů – byl čas oběda a všechny děti utíkaly za maminkami a tatínky, aby zasedly ke stolu a společně s nimi se najedly._

_Ze zvyku se oprášil, měl pocit, že mu po kalhotách něco leze a nechtěl to nechat náhodě._

_Jakmile shodil poslední neposlušné smítko, uslyšel křik. Tak jak mu radil vycvičený instinkt, rychle se otočil za zdrojem zvuku._

_Vzadu na cestě spatřil zajímavou scenérii. Na zemi ležel ten fialově pomalovaný kluk z Písečné, chránil si obličej a blondýna ho mlátila vějířem. Zrzek tomu jen nečinně přehlížel, jako když pes honí slepici a kočka si mezitím líže tlapky a v duchu si říká, že opravdu nemá zapotřebí se do tohohle míchat. Do Shikamara málem vrazilo jakési děvče, které utíkalo směrem od těch tří návštěvníků, mělo viditelně naspěch a raději se ani neotočilo._

„_Baka! Pakana! Ty chlíváku, to sakra ty ženský nemůžeš nechat na pokoji? Nevíš snad, proč jsme přišli? Baka! Baka! Baka!" vřeštěla blondýna, zatímco do něj kopala._

_Shikamaru se ušklíbl. Děvče se na něj podívalo se vztekem ve tváři, jenž ještě nestačil vyprchat a dalo mu tím najevo, aby si raději hleděl svého a rychle zmizel z jejího dohledu. Obrátil se, vykročil směrem k domovu a docela se těšil, co máma uvařila k dopolednímu jídlu._

_Ano, to byl ten den, kdy jí poprvé spatřil. A na chuuninské zkoušce to pro něj bylo mnohem horší než ostatním přiznal._

_Nemohl jí ublížit, prostě to nedokázal. Při myšlence, že by třeba jen zašpinil tu krásnou tvář, se mu dělalo úzko._

_I přestože byla velmi krutá a vyzývavá – říkalo se o ní, že si získala tvář mezi lidmi jako Nejkrutější kunoichi. Kdyby ho měla zabít, udělala by to bez váhání. Jenže on..._

_Zatraceně, tohle byla opravdu blbá náhoda. Věděl, že kdyby bojoval vážně, určitě by Temari porazil. Ale nebylo vylučitelné, že by jí při tom zabil a to nechtěl riskovat._

_Potom když se ho přátelé ptali, vymluvil se na to, že nemá rád bojování s holkama a proto se vzdal raději bez boje. Sám však věděl, kde byla pravda. Byl do ní zamilovaný a nechtěl být tím, kdo Temari pokoří a nechá volnou kolonku v seznamu jejich vítězných soubojů. Chuuninem se mohl stát kdykoliv, mohl jít na zkoušku znova další rok, neváhal tedy – nemohlo to pro něj mít žádné důsledky._

_Když měl Temari ve své moci, mohl s ní udělat cokoliv. Nebylo by složité jí donutit, aby sama sebe probodla kunaiem, nebo jí nechat tak dlouho narážet do zdí, až by skončila v nejlepším případě s otřesem mozku. Ale to by udělala spíš ona jemu než on jí._

_Pro tu dívku by to nebylo nic nechutného, dívat se, jak pomalu umírá. A místo toho – zvedl ruku._

_Temari byla zděšená, neměla daleko k tomu, aby jí stekla slza z oka._

_Její tvrdost byla sice pryč, ale vnitřně byla ještě stále nezlomená._

_Po chvíli ale téměř začínala ztrácet kontrolu nad svými emocemi, dokonce i její nezlomnost byla pryč. Shikamaru se jí díval do obličeje, na kterém už nebylo ani památky po předchozí agresi nebo povýšenosti. V jejím výrazu byla už jen oddanost osudu a očekávaná bolest._

Proto se vzdal, pravý důvod znal jen on a teď už i Chouji.

Ten mu tak pozorně naslouchal, že úplně zapomněl jíst brambůrky, které si mezitím otevřel.

„Dobře Shikamaru, ale hodláš s tím vůbec něco udělat?" zeptal se ho zkroušeně.

Kluk s culíkem pokrčil rameny, na tuhle otázku zatím nenalezl odpověď ani on sám.

Chouji si povzdychl a plácl se do stehen.

„Víš, pořád na ní musím myslet. Je to jako kdyby se mi nějak dostala do mozku a celý ho ovládla, takhle jsem se s nikým jiným necítil. Znám spousta lidí, kteří tohle neberou vážně, pro ně je něco takového jako láska věcí, jenž jim dává záminku, jak dostat holku do postele."

„Ale ty takový nejsi a já jsem za to rád." Usmál se Chouji.

Shika nevěděl, jak by se právě teď měl cítil, ale v jednom měl jasno. Musí si nejprve srovnat v hlavě, zda-li bude schopen si o tom s Temari v klidu promluvit, nebo jestli to bude tutlat jako pitomec a sžírat se navěky věků.

Ta první možnost byla více než žádoucí, ale přinášela spoustu možných nepříjemností, jako třeba to, že se mu Temari vysměje a pošle ho do háje, nebo že ho za to rovnou zmlátí. Láska je lidskou slabostí a u tvrďačky jako je tahle není jisté, jestli jí přijme za svou nebo ne.

„No, tak já už asi budu muset, kámo." zvolal Shikamaru pohodově.

„Zatím se měj!"

Chouji mu vesele zamával a pak se zkoncentroval na pytlík bramborových lupínků před sebou. Olízl se a s náruživou chutí se do nich pustil. Ach, jak úžasně chutnají! Kdyby tak mohl zabořit hlavu do pytlíku a jíst je jenom pusou! Nabírat ty úžasné, lahodné, slané, žluťoučké, křupavé, výrazné lupínky jak když jelen pije vodu z lesní studánky... Když je dorazil, vydal se taky domů. Třeba mu tam táta nechal zbytek té bonboniéry, kterou dostal k svátku. Hmm... čokoláda...

_Hihihi_, směje se Láska. _Tohle není špatné, však už bylo na čase, aby se mi podvolil. Jak bylo těžké mu pomoci, aby se zamiloval! Ale teď už si můžu dát zasloužený odpočinek._

Láska, co v průhledném rouchu přechází po křišťálových mostech, co nehty si barví na blankytně modrou a dětsky růžovou barvu, jak pírko když se na zem snáší v podobě běloskvoucí víly, tak nádherně se při doteku chvějící jak ve slastné křeči...

Už je tu zase. Nová, nezraněná, silnější.

Co každého potěší, když balancuje na ostří nožů, po kterých musí stůj co stůj přejít, aby dosáhl cíle, jenž skýtá nekonečný cit plný něhy.

Dá ti sílu, když se snažíš zvednout z prachu, zaplétá tvůj život se životy druhých a vrací se ti v pohledech, dotecích a polibcích.

Na křídlech havraních vznáší se nad námi, drápe svět do krve, po těle má šrámy. Oči má mrtvé a zvadlé jak suchý list, zničí tě, strhne, jméno její – Nenávist...

Sestra to Lásky a matka to Vraždy – sežere duši tvou, změní jí navždy.

Opusť jí, zřekni se jí, naivně si jí zakaž – vrátí se k tobě.

Najdi její příčinu, odpusť její hříchy a vyřeš jí – zmizí docela.

A pak už budeš svobodný. Budeš moci vzlétnout k výšinám bez koule na noze, bez mořských řas táhnoucích tě zpět na dno a bez kamene na srdci.

Na to, abys mohl odpouštět ostatním, musíš se naučit odpouštět i sobě. Nesuď lidi kolem sebe, neexistuje přece měřítko na lidi, které by nám říkalo jak vypadá chytrost, krása nebo přátelskost. Každý jsme jiný, na to ber ohled, najdi si k lidem vztah takový, jaký oni mají k tobě. Ale... možná se konečně začne blýskat na hezčí zítřky a kvůli tobě a tvým pocitům svět změní barvu.

...

Ale zde, na tomto ponurém, tmavém a vlhkém místě, kde lidé nachází útěchu v probleskujícím světle luceren, jenž jim tolik připomíná sluneční svit, není lásky ani louže. Ani kapka, stékající po zelené, plesnivé zdi obrostlé mechem nemůže utěšit žízeň vězňů, sedících v chladných a vlhkých celách už po několik dlouhých týdnů, s minimem jídla i vody a se stále ještě nezhaslou, planou nadějí, která každým dnem ztrácí na světle...

Krysy, ohlodávající stále žijící trosky této temnoty, které již nemají sílu ani se třást zimou, či odehnat slabými zvuky, vycházejícími ze skomírajících hlasivek, otravné hosty, ožírající jejich těla zaživa.

A tady chodba, kterou jen čas od času někdo projde což je zřejmé, když na nízkém stropě visí sklípkani se svými pavučinami a švábi, již beze strachu že je překvapí světlo, třesou na zemi ohavnými nožkami a syčí. Tou chodbou když člověk prochází do další ještě temnější místnosti, tentokrát již osvětlené matnými loučemi, zdá se mu, jakoby z jeho nitra vyprchalo cosi, co mu dávalo chuť žít, to světlo, jenž chránilo duši před okolním světem a ruku před spálením, něco, co člověku šeptá ,neboj se, to nic není' a dává mu naději na lepší budoucnost...

A ten, kdo sedí na vyvýšené židli, chlapec, který toto všechno řídí, před kterým se sklánějí silní a to ne proto že ho uznávají, ale proto, že mají strach o osud jejich cílů a snů, které upadají v temnotu a nevědomost.

Kluk s výrazem šíleného klauna a šedočerných vlasů co se podobají štětinám na kartáči. Uložen v křesle s hlavou podepřenou, oči mu září děsivou radostí a prsty poklepává o opěradlo, až to duní po celé rozlehlosti té místnosti stínů.

Zdá se, že nikdo z přítomných kromě něj se neusmívá. Všichni ho sledují s vážným výrazem ve tváři a dávají najevo svým mlčením, že si váží nejen jeho jako osoby, ale i myšlenek a plánů tohoto výrostka.

Po dlouhé chvíli ticha se Oronko přestal usmívat tak okatě, protože mu koutky odmítaly držet příslušnou pozici. Zdědil sice po otci schopnost koutky úst tvrdohlavě orientovat k zakroucení vzhůru, ale i tak to netrvalo věčně. Položil ruku na opěradlo a hlavou se opřel tak, jak mu bylo pohodlné.

Všichni zpozorněli, jelikož pochopili, že se chce jejich pán vyjádřit. Jeho šepot byl natolik výrazný, že se nedal přeslechnout ani s ucpanýma ušima.

„Přiveďte mi ho, máte na to čas. Chci znát jméno Klíče!"


	7. Jarní výzdoba

Safryš, slohovky dnešní mladé krvi nikdy nešly... Když učitelka rozdá prázdné papíry, vrátí se ke katedře, posadí se na jednu z lavic a vyzývavě prohodí: „Pište..." tak v tu chvíli je už polovina bezfantazijní třídy v koncích.

A co teprve když zadá nějaké doopravdy nudné téma, kterého se musí svěřenci držet jako klíšťata srsti a nevyhýbat se mu.

Po dlouhé půlhodině si už šprti jako Hanabi významně poklepávají na hodinky a znuděně se válí po lavicích, přemýšlejíce o nesmrtelnosti brouka zároveň uvažují, jak je možné, aby v jejich třídě byli takoví pitomci. Ale je tu také zástup flákačů v čele s Udonem, který naprosto vyčerpaný leží na lavici, gradujíc celkovou komičnost situace hlasitým chrápáním. Pak učitelka uzná, že už nikdo viditelně nemá co opravovat a požádá užvaněnou Moegi (která viditelně nemá na práci nic lepšího, než hučet do otráveného Konohamara něco o příliš rudých rtěnkách), aby sesbírala papíry, ze kterých se už na dálku směje docela zajímavě vypadající škrabopis pilných studentů Akademie.

„Hm," převrací učitelka zálibně papíry v rukou, „to ses tedy moc nevyznamenal, SARUTOBI." Konohamaru vyskočil na nohy, jako by ho střelil.

„Co... Kdo, já?" Učitelka jen přimhouří oči a obrátí papír směrem k žákům. Lidé v zadních lavicích přidušeně vyprsknou.

„Tomu ty říkáš slohová práce?" praví měkce a odměřeně jako kočka, ležící na slunném zápraží. Na Konohamarův papír je doopravdy zajímavé se dívat. Nedal si totiž zas tolik práce s textem, jako s obrázky. Z každého rohu civí na žáky, kteří jen ztěžka skrývají smích, veliká žába.

„Chlapče... nemyslíš si, že už jsi z takových věcí vyrostl?" zazubila se sympaticky učitelka.

Konohamaru nemusel nic předstírat, svoje pravé pocity dával najevo mlčením.

To učitelce stačilo. Počkala si, až se jí bude dívat do očí a pak dvěmi, řádně vychutnanými trhnutími papír rozčtvrtila.

„V pondělí chci od tebe mít na stole slohovou práci na téma Pravidla chování při hodinách." Pak zazvonilo a všichni se s bručivým pozdravem vypotáceli z učebny. Až na Konohamara, který si ještě nestihl srovnat učebnice do tašky.

S tou nechutně sladkou ženskou už nechtěl zůstat ani o vteřinu déle. Když přišla k nim na školu a představila se jako Laura Willsonová, všichni na ní mohli oči nechat. Štíhlá postava, bujné poprsí, černé vlasy po lopatky, výrazná rtěnka, ...

Před třídou se ráda prezentovala jako dokonalá, ale uměla spíš lépe pózovat než učit. Nikdo nevěděl, kde se taková sexbomba vzala zrovna v tak zapadlé a bezvýznamné vesnici jako je Konoha. Na tyto otázky odpovídala většinou tím, že je tady na stáži. Známí o ní tvrdili, že když jí uchopí do ruky kunai, dovede s ním celkem slušně zacházet a co víc – její schopnost tanečního boje je prý doopravdy úchvatná.

Většina mužské části učitelského sboru sotva stačila stírat krev tekoucí z nosu, když kolem nich ladně prošla slečna Willsonová v botkách s jehlami, které jako kdyby byly vystřiženy z pánských časopisů plných odhalené kůže a bičíků. Byla prostě něco jako ztělesněné Sexy no Jutsu. Konohamaru si občas představoval, co by dělala, kdyby je zrovna při jejích hodinách napadli nepřátelští ninjové, mezi věci které mu představivost podbízela patřilo i to, že by jim propíchla hrdlo podpatkem, zadusila by je ňadry, nebo jim vypíchla oko svými monstrózně dlouhými nehty, upravenými ve stylu bohatých Francouzek.

Bylo na ní zvláštní i to, že se dovedla objevit přímo za vámi a dýchnout vám na krk takovým způsobem, že se vám zježily všechny chlupy na těle a zamrazilo vás snad úplně všude. Do školy většinou přicházela opožděně, tím si získávala nesmírné sympatie Kakashiho, který v ní a jejích šarmantních výmluvách občas poznával sám sebe.

O hodinách bývala poněkud pasivní, moc věcí ji nerozhodilo a nerada řešila všechno příliš dlouze a oklikami, tím je myšleno to, že pokud si žák zapomněl domácí úkol, tiše zapředla číslo, které značilo počet znova opsaných cvičení. Většinou mělo toto číslo jednu i více nul.

Často zůstávala přes večer na Akademii, opravovala testy, pila horké saké a kousala do tužky. Domů chodila v noci, ale vytratila se vždy tak nenápadně, že si nikdo její nepřítomnosti ani nevšiml.

Snad každý muž byl nevyslovitelně poctěn, když se mohl dosti vynadívat její krásy a složit jí k nohám několik komplimentů, které přijímala s grácií jako nikdo.

Například Irukovi-sensei vždy přišlo velice líto, že Laura vždy tak rychle zmizela, protože by i on doopravdy rád této dámě pomohl do kabátu, vyprovodil jí kousek k domovu nebo si s ní alespoň popovídal. Jejich vyučovací hodiny se však velmi nešťastně protínaly, takže jí nikdy neměl možnost vidět déle než pět přestávkových minut. A když už konečně měli chvíli oba volno, ptal se jí na naprosto banální otázky, jako jestli je dnes čtvrtek, jestli nechce pomoct s opravou písemek, nebo jestli nemá dnes pršet.

Stydlivý nebyl, to ne... ale s touto ženou se prostě jinak bavit nedokázal. Na nějaké osobnější otázky si netroufal, bojíc se, že bude otravný, ale jeho samotného mrzelo, jak je vždy při hovoru s ní zařezaný.

Jakmile kolem něj prošla a pohodila laškovně vlasy, padala mu čelist. Když se ohnula přes katedru a její minisukně se nebezpečně nadzvedávala, polila ho horkost. Kdykoliv promluvila a usmála se, bylo mu, jako by nikdy nic svůdnějšího neviděl. Jenže mluvit s ní nedovedl – nevěděl o čem.

Byl to pro něj začarovaný kruh, jelikož se nechtěl vyptávat, nemohl se tudíž dozvědět nic o tom, co jí zajímá nebo co má ráda.

A pak už nebyla žádná témata, která by bylo možno probírat – konec, šmytec, Japonec na konec.

Jenže tahle žena mu stejně nedala spát a proto se rozhodl, že se osmělí. Vešel do chodby a srdce mu začalo bít rychleji, když si uvědomil, že tam Laura doopravdy stojí.

Zrovna si povídala s Kurenai a tiskla si na prsa karton neopravených sešitů na Kontrolní práce.

Irukův pohled jí přeměřoval od kotníků až ke kořínkům vlasů. Vypadala doopravdy vysoká, vyšší než byli ostatní učitelé, ale to jen mega podpatky jí přidávaly na výšce a objem hebkých vlasů, tak akorát střižených aby působily moderně, jí dával vzezření modelky.

Pomalu, pomalu šel chodbou směrem k ní, jako kdyby chtěl myslivec vzít do náručí polekanou laň, která se ho bojí.

Cítil srdce až v krku a začaly ho studit konečky prstů, které proto raději zavinul do rozpálených dlaní.

V půlce cesty se zastavil a nervozita ho svírala čím dál víc. Chtěl se obrátit a jít zpátky, ale odvahu mu dodávalo to, že už ušel docela dlouhý kus trasy a navíc – Kurenai už odešla. Pohladil okenní rám o který se opíral a ještě loudavěji se blížil k Lauře.

Náhle ho z melancholického zamyšlení probudilo křiklavé crrr. Zazvonilo na hodinu a právě teď si uvědomil, že by v tuhle chvíli měl už dávno být ve své třídě. Vykulil oči a spěchal pro pomůcky. Možná se s tou kráskou dá do řeči někdy příště...

...

Hanabi seděla ve třídě, klepala tužkou do lavice a hypnotizovala hodiny, visící nad vchodem.

_No tak, no tak... už zazvoň... prosím..._

Crrrrrrrr!

_Jooo! _Zakřičela v duchu. Radost jí však přešla, protože náhle - už ve střízlivé náladě uvažovala, jestli byl doopravdy tak super nápad, že se dobrovolně přihlásila k tomu, aby pomáhala s výzdobou.

Pomalu se blížilo jaro a učitelé nelenili s tím, aby konečně strhli z oken papírové vločky a novoroční motivy.

Pomáhat s jarní výzdobou obnášelo i to, že se budou sázet petrklíče na miniaturním záhonku uprostřed zadního hřiště, kde v každém ročním období kvetly jiné květiny. To Hanabi dělala docela ráda, květiny se jí líbily a malinký záhonek pro ni byl něco veselého, domáckého a uklidňujícího.

Dobře věděla, že to zabere celý zbytek dne a že možná půjde domů až po setmění, ale dala předem vědět mamce, tátovi i sestře, aby se nestrachovali.

Jak zná mámu, ta stoprocentně pošle Hinatu, aby jí dovedla domů v pořádku. A táta určitě protestuje a uraženě říká, že se Hanabi umí o sebe postarat sama – že je ninja a jen tak někdo jí v noci nepřepadne.

Hanabi se musela zahihňat, když si představila, jak naproti sobě stojí táta s mámou. Mamka fňuká, že co kdyby se objevili nějací gauneři a nehodlá ze svého rozhodnutí ustoupit. Táta zase s ledovým klidem konstatuje, že pokud chce dělat z Hanabi slabocha, že prý klidně, ale domů ať jí nechá jít samostatně. V očích jim planou vatry a Hinata – pasivně starostlivá jako obvykle – s vlahým pohledem tiše přihlíží celé scenérii.

Vzpomněla si, že rodiče tu už brzy nebudou, protože musí spěšně odjet. Dostali totiž vysoce prioritní úřadní pozvánku do Písečné na jakousi konferenci. Kazekage v něm psal, že jde o setkání klanů z Konohy a Skryté Písečné a že je nutná účast vůdce klanu Hyuuga. Hanabi se ptala matky:

,,Mami, pojedu s vámi taky?" Matka však řekla, že tohle je záležitost dospělých a že ona ani Hinata nemohou jet.

,,A nemohla by alespoň Hinata jet jako váš doprovod?"

,,Zlato, jako doprovot s námi přece jede Neji, je zkušenější a Hinata tu s tebou zůstane na hlídání." Hanabi se zatvářila nakvašeně.

,,Já nepotřebuju být hlídaná, umím se o sebe postarat i bez ní!" Mamka jí to však zatrhla, že prý je ještě moc mladá na to, aby jí tu nechala samotnou.

Podrbala se pravítkem za uchem a začala si balit věci. Venku už na ní čekalo pár dalších dětí, držíc v rukou krepáky, nůžky, barevné papíry, lepidlo, palety, tempery a mnoho dalších kreativních pomůcek. Společně poté odkráčeli vstříc zajímavým pracem.

...

Zatím v sídle Hyuugů: Hinata uznala, že než sedět doma na zadku jako pecka, že raději půjde někoho navštívit a projít se po okolí. Za tenhle den drží přece rekord – omdlela jen dvakrát, takže by se snad nic nemělo pokazit. Nabalila se do kabátu, na hlavu nasadila vlněnou čapku a krk si obmotala šálou. Na chodidla nazula veliké, chundelaté sněhule a vyběhla ven.

Boty jí při dopadu čvachtaly v polorostátém snížku a vše kolem se jí zdálo jiné a dávno neotřepané.

Jarní tání bylo v plném proudu, po náměstí dlážděném kamennými kvádry tiše a nevinně proudily drobné potůčky vody, jívy začínaly pukat a odhalovat své sametové kočičí ťapičky, které se plny study pomalu svlékaly z hnědých slupek a už zdálky bledě zářily na stromě jako lampičky. Tráva se už začínala zelenat a všude to vonělo hlínou a novým životem.

Naslouchala prvním ptáčkům, kteří přiletěli ze vzdálených končin do rodné země a snažila se jim uvěřit, že jaro už brzy bude tady v celé své kráse. I podvečerní sluníčko, které barvilo kaluže do oranžova a červánky do červena se zdálo tak něžné, až to rozechvívalo citlivé strunky v srdci každého člověka jako loutnu.

Tento mezník mezi ročními obdobími působil na každého trochu jinak. Pro učitele to znamenalo pololetní testy, pro žáky ještě větší biflování než předtím, pro romantiky výhled na krásnou krajinu plnou roztávající bílé pokrývky, pro cyniky břečku, plné boty vody a pro praktické človíčky byl mezník mezi zimou a jarem záchrana od odklízení sněhu.

Hinata patřila do fanklubu milovníků jara a rozkvetlých kytiček, takže pro ni byl sníh atraktivní jen na chvíli. Protože snad nikoho by nebavilo se stále jen cachtat ve sněhu a dělat andělíčky - čeho je moc, toho je příliš.

Když se dost nadýchala čerstvého vzduchu a rozbrázdila zadní částí těla pár bahenních srázů ze kterých se zřítila, došlo jí, že už je dost hodin a Hanabi by měla být připravena k odchodu.

Vzápětí se otočila a shledala akci „doprovázení Hanabi v mokrých hnědých kalhotách" za naprosto nemožnou.

Slunko už se chýlilo za horami a proto si musela pospíšit. Celá vynervovaná stála na místě a snažila se přemýšlet s chladnou hlavou. Když půjde domů přes město, lidi na ní budou divně zírat jelikož obrovská skvrna zdaleka nepřipomínala bláto tolik, jako jednu z mnohem odpornějších hnědých věcí.

Jít přes park by znamenalo totéž, protože se tam zrovna konala jakási akce vysloužilých ninjů v důchodu a to by bylo doopravdy trapné na celé čáře. Její otec by jí za to, že by se potom stařečkové vyptávali, co to mělo to dítě na kalhotách, asi moc vděčný nebyl. Měl by jí za ještě neschopnější než je pro něj teď. Respekt Starších ninjů byl pro něj totiž velmi důležitý, protože Starší byli hlavními pochybovači ohledně klanu Hyuuga a to, že by uviděli dědičku tohoto klanu takto zašpiněnou by znamenalo opravdový skandál.

Zbývala jediná možnost – temná ulička plná bezdomovců a špíny. Už se zešeřilo a Hinata měla trochu strach, ale překonala se.

Když se přiblížila k této podivínské čtvrti, uslyšela mužský nářek a břinkot popelnic. Normálně by jí to divné nepřišlo, ale pak uslyšela volání o pomoc.

Bylo slyšet přerušovaně a slabě, ale dívka měla sluch velmi dobrý. Poznala, že sípání vychází z konce uličky a rozběhla se tím směrem.

Byl to jakýsi ženský hlas a zněl velmi rozklepaně, z toho usoudila, že jde o nějakou stařenku.

Nad hlavou jí sem tam prolétl netopýr, který si spletl její černé vlasy s volnou plochou k přistání, ale ta ho rychle shodila a běžela dál. Slyšela své bijící srdce, kroky dopadající do kaluží a svůj vlastní rychlý dech. Ve vzduchu cítila hnilobný pach zkažených ryb a zvratků, ze kterých se jí nemálo zvedal žaludek a musela se chvíli zastavit aby vydechla.

Když už byla celá uřícená během, pátrala po místě, kde se ta ubohá žena skrývá. Volání však náhle ustalo a pak bylo ticho jako v hrobě.

_Snad ještě žije_, pomyslela si a běžela až na konec ulice, kde se rozhlédla. Nikde nikdo nebyl, marně očima pátrala po zkrvaveném těle či vyděšené bezdomovkyni.

Pak ticho náhle přerušil nelidský smích.

Vzhlédla k jedné ze střech, odkud ten hluk vycházel. Na nebi už visel měsíc, který vypadal jako její oko a zářil všude kolem. Hvězdy se tvářily napjatě a vzduch zhoustnul tmavou modří.

Na střechách se točily korouhve ve tvaru zvířat a zlověstně vrzaly. Zvedl se vítr a rozcuchal jí vlasy do tváře. Sklonila se, zavřela oči a upravila si je zpátky na správné místo. Pak její zrak dopadl na jednu ze střech.

Na ploché budově stála štíhlá, vysoká žena. Měla na sobě šaty temně vínové barvy, dosahující do poloviny stehen, kožené boty pod kolena a pravou paži obmotánu bílým obvazem. Ve vlasech, jenž měla spleteny do drdolu, měla dvě jehlice ve stylu gejši a na obličeji měla černou kočičí masku, zpod které svítily dvě smaragdové oči.

„Neviděla jste někde tady poblíž raněnou ženu? Slyšela jsem volání... potřebuje pomoc!" volala Hinata celá zoufalá.

Osoba se nepohnula.

Pak její oči zazářily a začala se bláznivě smát. Poté přidušeným hlasem stařenky zvolala: „Pomoc, pomozte mi někdo!" a v Hinatě hrklo.

„Takže jsi mě sem nalákala... proč?" zeptala se trochu dezorientovaná. Kunoichi však nevypadala na to, že by si ní chtěla povídat a vzápětí se jí teleportovala za záda. Hinata její útok bleskově odrazila, ani nevěděla jak.

„Byakugan!" Oči se jí zvětšily a žíly vystoupily na povrch. Kunoichi byla náhle pryč, ale Hyuuga věděla, kde se skrývá. Maskovala se pod neviditelnou clonou hned vedle jedné z popelnic.

„Juuken!"

Hinata jen stěží vyblokovala její útok, přesně mířený na srdce.

Při boji s ní zpozorovala, že nepřátelská ninja má dlouhé drápy zelené barvy a že se jí vší silou snaží škrábnout. _Že by jed? _napadlo ji, když se jen tak tak vyhnula útoku na holé místo pod roztrženou košilí.

Kunoichi bojovala doopravdy dobře, i přestože už byla dosti ochromená, zatlačila Hinatu do úzkých Bojovou hvězdicí a hned nato jí – přitisknutou ke zdi – málem probodla jedním z drápů.

Hinatina chakra slábla a už i její Juuken zhasl. Uchopila tedy kunai a bojovala stejně dobře jako předtím.

Černovláska se pokusila ženě strhnout masku, aby uzřela, kdo se pod ní skrývá. Byla však tvrdě odražena a kunai jí vypadl z ruky.

A znova byla přitisknuta ke zdi.

Její zbraň ležela metr od ní a neměla chakru.

Žena k ní přistoupila a ležící kunai odkopla daleko z dosahu.

_Takže konec. Poslední věta na poslední straně této knihy. Co asi bude dělat Hanabi až zjistí, že je její sestra mrtvá? Možná že tohle bylo poselství mého snu._

_Zemřu, tady a teď. I ta dýka měla zřejmě tento význam..._

_Takže – Sayonara... Naruto-kun... Kibo-kun... Shino-kun i Kurenai-sensei... sbohem všichni, budete mi chybět..._

Očekávala smrt a přála si, aby byla co nejrychlejší.

Náhle však pocítila něco neuvěřitelného... Bylo to jako hřejivé bílé světlo, které jí obklopilo a vracelo jí zpět všechnu ztracenou energii kterou měla.

V jejím nitru byl oheň, planoucí jak Slunce a ona tu všechnu sílu cítila. Ten klid jí zaplavil od hlavy až k patě a pochopila.

Kunoichi, jenž se k ní přiblížila, vykřikla a vztáhla ruku zpět. Měla jí popálenou a celou od krve. Vztekle zaprskala a teleportovala se pryč.

Hinatě se podlomila kolena a klesla k zemi. Těžce dýchala, ale cítila se dobře. Byla sice velmi pohmožděná a bolavá, ale kromě jednoho malého škrábance nic neměla. Počkat? Škrábanec...? To ale znamená... že... že...

_Omdlela._

_..._

Mistr Iruka seděl v učebně a pil kávu. Seděl tam nad testy snad tři hodiny, oči se mu klížily a stále nic.

_Řekla přece, že tady taky bude, ne? _ujišťoval sám sebe. _Nemohla v tom obchodě přece strávit tři hodiny v kuse... nebo snad ano? Ženy jsou nevyzpytatelná stvoření..._

Iruka se zasnil – představil si Lauru v oslnivých bílých šatech s výstřihem, který tak nádherně odhaloval vše co jen mohl... zkrátka a dobře – i kdyby tam v tom obchodě strávila věčnost, počká na ní.

Sedl si pohodlně do křesla, dal nohy na stůl a zavřel oči. Z tiché meditace ho vyrušilo zaklepání na rám otevřených dveří. Rychle shodil nohy ze stolu a s pocitem přistižení při trapné aktivitě se otočil.

Mezi dveřmi stála Hanabi, navlečená do černého kabátu a s čepicí na hlavě. „Um, jen jsem se chtěla zeptat, jestli už můžu jít domů." dělala nohou do země dolíček.

„Já ani nevěděl, že tu ještě jsi! Myslel jsem, že si pro tebe měla přijít sestra." divil se učitel.

Hanabi se zatvářila ustaraně. „A z toho mám právě největší nervy... mamka sem za mnou přišla aby mi vyřídila, že si Hinata pro mě přijde kolem deseti." Podívala se na hodinky. „Je čtvrt na dvanáct a pořád tu ještě není... A to je na tom nejdivnější, protože Hin nikdy nechodí pozdě, aniž by o sobě dala vědět."

„No to je opravdu divné. To i já sám si pamatuju, jak byla tvá sestra vždycky dochvilná když chodila na Akademii." _Možná má nějaké potíže,_ uvědomil si. Podíval se na Hanabi. Za své studenty má přeci zodpovědnost, nemůže jí nechat jít samotnou v tuhle denní dobu.

Irukovi se naskytla otázka. „A kde jsou vlastně tví rodiče, že nemohou přijít?"

Hanabi se zatvářila ustaraně. „Když mi to máma přišla vyřídit, řekla taky, že pro mě nemůže zajít, protože dostala zprávu z Písečné, že se tam okamžitě musí dostavit ona, můj táta a celý zbylý klan. Prý jde o nějakou konferenci nebo co… A prý to strašně spěchá, museli odjet okamžitě v tu dobu."

„Hanabi-chan, nedá se nic dělat, půjdu s tebou a odvedu tě v pořádku domů."

„Ale... co Hinata-chan? Co když se jí něco stalo?" vyhrkla. „Iruko-sensei, prosím, musíme jí najít... musíme jí najít!" drmolila vylekaně.

Neměl na výběr, musí jí pomoci. Kdyby jí nevyšel vstříc a jen by jí odvedl k rodičům, možná by utekla a pokusila by se sestru najít na vlastní pěst. A to nemohl dopustit.

„Dobře tedy, pospěšme si!" zvolal a oba vyběhli ven z budovy.


	8. Smrt

Ležela a nehýbala se. Nemohla. Celé tělo jí přestalo poslouchat, jed byl teď poručníkem který velel, aby se ani nepohnula. Dostavil se třas a namáhavé dýchání, které jí už nedávalo moc velkou naději. Najdou ji? A nebo jí nikdo nenalezne včas? Přestával jí těšit svět a ta bolest co se drala k srdci počínala sílit. Kdyby měla tu moc tohle ukončit, udělala by to okamžitě.

...

I přes veškerou tmu dobře viděla a to jí v podvědomí celkem žralo. Nebyla na to moc zvyklá, její schopnosti se dostavily tak náhle, že si je ještě nestačila pořádně zafixovat. Zrovna nečině seděla na větvi cvičného stromu nad Akademií, když tu se jí v hlavě zrodil perfektní plán.

Ano, to je přesně to co potřebuje, strategická tečka této mise. Hadí Syn bude mít radost a... třeba jí dá ještě něco lepšího než jen misku mléka a makrelu. Třeba se bude moci podílet na jeho plánech trochu hlouběji.

Kočičí instinkt jí radil zaútočit na mnohem zranitelnější místo této holky. Jí samotnou sice neporazila, ale jedna věc by tu byla... Něco, co je doopravdy silnou zbraní. Něco mnohem lehčího k chycení a použití...

...

„Byakugan! Mistře Iruko, vidím ji, je v jedné ze zapadlých uliček poblíž našeho sídla."

„Poběžme tedy!"

_Co je to za hlasy? Jsem snad v nebi, nebo v pekle? Ne, to asi ne... zdá se, že slyším Hanabi... asi mám halucinace, no super._

„Proboha, Hinato, HINATO!"

_Ona na mě volá? To je neuvěřitelné, právě teď mi ta halucinace přehrává to, po čem nejvíc toužím._

„Hinato-chan, probuď se! Co se stalo?"

Dívka ztěžka odtrhla víčka od sebe a zahleděla se do tváře své uplakané sestře, která už slzy nezvládla zadržet. Iruka-sensei se tvářil ustaraněji než dříve, protože spatřil známky jedu. Chtěl jí pomoci vstát, nemohla však ani chodit, vzal jí proto na záda a spolu s Hanabi po boku jí rychlým během dopravil do nemocnice.

Když jí lidé v bílých pláštích uviděli, okamžitě jí vezli na sál.

„Ustupte, ustupte. Tak lidi, sakra na stranu!" prodírala se davem doktorů Haruno Sakura, kterou přivolali medici na sál jako expertku na jedy.

Rychle se přitočila k Irukovi a ve spěchu se vyptávala na barvu jedu který nalezl na Hinatě, na symptomy otravy a jiné věci. Pak už jen rychle vběhla do bílé místnosti a zavřela za sebou dveře s nápisem Operační sál.

K tomuto případu byla přivolána i samotná Tsunade-sama, protože zrovna zaučovala mladé lékaře na klinice a proto byla na sále okamžitě po ohlášení případu.

„Takže se to stalo... Neuhlídali jsme ji..." zašeptala. Pak se zadívala na ránu a poté na Hinatinu tvář, která získala lehce našedlou barvu a rty jí začaly mírně modrat. Vzdychla.

„Tenhle jed znám, je jeden z nejvíc zákeřných a účinný protijed neexistuje... Sakuro, mám strach že... už pro Hinatu nemůžeme nic udělat... Až se jí jed dostane k srdci, do několika hodin zemře... Je mi to líto..."

Sakuru bodlo u srdce.

„Pár hodin života? To... opravdu není způsob jak ten jed odstranit?"

Tsunade zavrtěla hlavou.

„A ještě něco... o tom, co se stalo Hinatě se nikdy nesmí nikdo dozvědět. Tahle věc je velice delikátní. Měla bych ti o tom něco říct... Pojď se mnou na JIP, mám tam vyhrazenou místnost."

Když vešly dovnitř, spatřila Sakura obrovské stohy listů, malý stůl a dvě židle.

„Posaď se prosím."

„Takže, povím ti teď všechno, co vím." Pronesla Tsunade a zahleděla se na desku stolu.

Sakura přikývla.

„Několika členům Anbu se podařilo dostat se k úkrytu našeho nynějšího úhlavního nepřítele – Hadího Syna Oronka a vyslechnout jeho rozhovor se svým poddaným. Oronko si jich pak všiml. Předtím, než jím byli zabiti, stačili odeslat zprávu o tom, co slyšeli, do Konohy.

Oronko hledá konkrétní osobu, která je klíčem jeho síly. Je to prý člověk s neuvěřitelnou mocí, která se projeví tehdy, když je dotyčný v nebezpečí. Dozvěděla jsem se také, že ta osoba je z klanu velice nadřazeného a vznešeného nad ostatními a první klan, který mě v tu chvíli napadl, byl právě klan Hyuugů... Jak je vidět, tak zřejmě právem.

Dala jsem tedy celý klan pečlivě hlídat, jim jsem o tom ale neříkala, protože by byli natolik hrdí, že by to nedovolili. Kolem jejich sídla jsem dala postavit Anbu, aby mi při každé zvláštní události poslali hlášení o stavu.

Když se začalo stmívat a Hinata šla ven, nechala jsem za ní poslat Sarameho, aby jí pohlídal. Bohužel, když vešla do té uličky, zastavila ho jakási Jutsu barikáda a znemožnila mu jít za ní. Dívka zřejmě padla do Genjutsu a byla otrávena.

Ale jedna věc mi nesedí. Pokud je Hinata Klíčem, proč jí chtěl Oronko usmrtit?"

Tsunade se chvíli odmlčela. Pak pokračovala.

„Ale... možná je to tak lepší."

Sakura vyvalila oči hrůzou.

„Tsunade-sama?"

„Pochop... pokud Hinata nebude žít, Oronko nezíská nikdy sílu Klíče a naše vesnice bude v bezpečí."

Sakura sklopila oči. Tsunade měla pravdu, ale jak člověk může svého přítele jen tak zapomenout?

Růžovláska měla Hin moc ráda a tato zpráva jí ranila. Nevěděla, zda-li je dobré to říkat Hanabi, nechtěla ji zbytečně stresovat a proto, když odvezli Hinatu na pokoj, zůstala stát na chodbě.

Třásly se jí ruce a udělalo se jí sucho v krku. Stoh listů který držela jí vypadl z rukou a pocítila nutkání brečet, ale snažila se ovládnout.

Když stála u pokoje kde dívka ležela, viděla skrz sklo, jak Hanabi sedí na židli a drží ji za ruku. Měla hrozný pocit z toho, že to je ona, kdo jim to musí říci. Nasucho polkla a vešla.

Hinata už byla vzhůru a bylo vidět, že slábne. Nebyla schopna ani pozdravit, protože jí to jed nedovolil. Sakura držela emoce na uzdě a poprosila Hanabi, aby šla na sesternu a nechala je o samotě.

Smutnou zprávu vzala Hinata s chladem a bez emocí. Nebyla už schopna normálně přemýšlet. Sakura začala plakat, už se neovládla. Přiskočila k nemohoucí dívčině a beze slov jí objala.

Vzdychala do jejích krásných černých vlasů, které jí vždycky tolik záviděla. Nemohla uvěřit tomu, že za pár hodin už tu nebude aby si s ní popovídala, ptala se na Naruta a chodila na dango. Tak mladý život by ještě neměl končit, kéž by existoval protijed na tohle svinstvo, které jí ničí celý imunitní systém...

Hinatiny oči jako by děkovaly za vše, co pro ní kdy udělala, nic co si kdy provedly jí nedávaly za vinu, a dávaly jí požehnání. Z jednoho bílého oka jí stekla slza a skápla na Sakuřinu líci, kde se spojila s ostatními slzami růžovlásky.

„Mám... to říct i Hanabi?" ptala se Sakura, stále vzlykajíc.

Hinata posunula hlavu o centimetr dolů a poté nahoru. Tím jí dala najevo, že si přeje, aby to sestra věděla a Sakura vycítila, že by jí to měla říci nějak jemně a postupně. Ale jak se může někomu jemně vysvětlovat, že někdo za chvíli zemře?

Když vcházela na sesternu, panovala tam ponurá nálada. Hanabi vypadala naprosto bez emocí, ale její duše byla v troskách, jen to nedávala najevo.

Cítila, že s její starší sestrou se děje něco zlého, ale nechtěla si připouštět to nejhorší. Zkoušela myslet pozitivně – třeba o nic nejde, možná se to zlepší a za pár dnů zase půjde s Hinatou ven... natrhají si kočičky a bledulky, omyjí si ruce v chladném klokotajícím potůčku u kterého rostou mladé vrbičky s červeným proutím a pak půjdou do kavárny na něco sladkého na zub.

Haruno si odkašlala a zadívala se do země. Přemýšlela, jak to dítěti vysvětlit. Na teorii o nebi osvobozených dušičkách, ze kterých se stanou andělíčci, už byla Hanabi příliš velká. Přišla tedy k ní, sedla si naproti na židli a spustila.

„Hanabi, musím ti bohužel něco oznámit. Víš přeci, že lidé na světě nejsou věčně. Každý život jednou končí, buď dříve anebo později, ale po tom co tu nebudeme se možná ocitneme na jiném, hezčím a klidnějším místě, kde nás nic netrápí a všechno je krásné, víš?"

Hanabi vzhlédla a podívala se jí do očí. Dobře věděla, na co naráží, ale nechtěla tomu uvěřit.

Vší silou se snažila ovládat se.

_Shinobi nikdy nesmí dávat najevo své emoce... nikdy... nikdy... _

Prudce se vztyčila.

„To ne... to nemůže být pravda! Hinata to zvládne, určitě to zvládne, vím to... ONA NEUMŘE! Nemůže umřít, ne, nemůže. Hinata to přežije, přežije to!"

Pak se obrátila a utíkala směrem k východu.

„Hanabi, počkej!" vykřikla Sakura, ale už bylo pozdě. Hanabi byla pryč.

_Běžela. Ne, neběžela, letěla. Ani přesně nevěděla kam, ale musí to být co nejdál odtud. Už nechce slyšet pravdu, tu hroznou pravdu o tom, že její drahá sestra tu už nebude. Musí utéci, zmizet z reality a prostoru, nejlépe na několik let. Ale... nakonec – není zbytečné takhle běžet? Možná že před osudem se opravdu nedá utíkat..._

Zastavila se a oddechovala.

Rozkašlala se, vdechla totiž slzu a za ní přicházely další a další.

Zhroutila se na jednu z laviček, která pod ní zapraskala.

Pak zvedla hlavu. Byla v parku u sakurové aleje.

Rozbrečela se ještě víc. Tohle je místo, kam Hinata pořád chodila!

Zpočátku jí Hanabi nevěřila, když slyšela, že jde do parku. Bylo tehdy léto a spousta jiných věcí k provádění, než jen nějaké chození do přírody... Nemohla si pomoci od pocitu, že se tam nechodí každý den jen tak pro nic za nic. Napadlo ji, jestli si ségra nenašla přítele a rozhodla se to vypátrat. Když Hinata odešla, potají se plížila za ní a sledovala jí kam jde. Když přišla do parku, Hanabi se schovala za obrovský kmen stromu a sledovala, co se bude dít. Hinata se posadila na lavičku, opřela se rovnými zády o opěradlo a jen seděla. Tiše, klidně a vyrovnaně. Pak se naprosto v pohodě otočila ke stromu za kterým byla schovaná její mladší sestra a jen tak mimoděk prohodila: _Můžeš vylézt, pojď ke mně a posaď se._ Hanabi vylezla zpoza kmene s provinilým výrazem, ale černovláska nevypadala, že by se chtěla zlobit. Uchopila jí bílou ručkou za paži a přitáhla si jí k sobě. Pak si obě sedly vedle sebe a užívaly si toho nádherného ticha, které občas přerušilo zabzučení čmeláka nebo čimčarání ptáků ve větvích. Na mechu se leskly velké kapky rosy, motýli kolem lítali jako diví a bylo jim krásně.

Ale teď... je všechno pryč – na kusy, špinavé a pocákané zeleným jedem, který teď stravuje tělo Hinaty. Dala se znova do pláče.

„Není bezpečné být sama v noci zrovna tady... nikdy nevíš koho potkáš..." ozvalo se za jejími zády. Pak ucítila tupou bolest v týle a začernalo se jí před očima. Svezla se k zemi a zůstala ležet.

Nad jejím bezmocným tělem stála... Laura Willsonová. Olízla si jeden ze zelených nehtů a zasmála se. Její nelidsky kvílivý smích zněl po celé Konoze jako ozvěna, která budila lidi z klidného spánku. Pak si uhladila volný cíp vínových šatů, hodila si omráčenou Hanabi na záda a zmizela tak tiše, jak se objevila.

V korunách stromu smutně zahoukal sýček, protože jen on byl svědkem této nešťastné události. Poté párkrát zamával křídly a odletěl. Zvedl se vítr a utrhl z rozechvělého bodláčí jedno chmýří a odvál ho do výšin plné hvězd.

Hinata ležela bez hnutí na lůžku a smutně zírala z okna, na kterém to chmýří přistálo a zachytilo se o pavučinu na růžku. Pavouk – čerstvý nájemník cupital okamžitě zkontrolovat, oč jde. Když zjistit, že se chmýří požít nedá, zklamaně zalezl zpět do pelíšku v pavučinovém tunelu.

Dívka pozbyla nadějí i myšlenek.

Sakura byla zavolána na sál a i přesto, že chtěla u přítelkyně zůstat, musela odejít. Bledá černovláska zůstala znovu sama.

Zrovna teď by si tolik přála aby tu někdo byl s ní a držel jí za ruku... Ale člověk se narodí sám a taky sám umírá, to je odvěká pravda.

Všechno se jí zdálo tak hloupé a směšné, že už jí všechny slzy přišly zbytečné.

Náhle se začala cítit nesnesitelně ospale. Pochopila, co to znamená a pocítila, jak jí vzduch uniká z plic čím dál pomaleji.

Zavřela oči a naposledy vydechla. A všechno bylo pryč.

...

_Stála na zelené louce a všude kolem ní létali bělásci. Podívala se na své ruce. Byly průhledné. Tohle je nebe? Je tu tak krásně... jako by se všechny starosti fyzického světa rozplynuly v nic. Už nechtěla nikdy odejít, tenhle svět jí připadal ideální k posmrtnému životu. _

_Ale pak začala tráva zářit. Zářila tak moc, že za chvíli už po ní zbylo jen zlaté světlo. Hinata už nebyla na louce, vše kolem ní, co jí obklopovalo, bylo světlo. Kráčela po světle jako slunce. Před sebou zahlédla velikou, zářivou kouli, musela si zakrýt oči, aby se na ní mohla dívat, aniž by při tom oslepla. _

_Ta světelná koule k ní přiletěla a začala vydávat zvláštní cinkavé zvuky. Poté jí celou ozářila svým lahodným, zlatavým leskem a ukázalo jí minulost – přehrála jí to, co se stalo s její sestrou a zároveň jí šeptala, ať se vrátí. Hinata nechápala – kam se má vracet? Koule ještě jednou znovu zazářila a dotkla se její ruky. Hinata měla pocit, jakoby jí vodní vír stahoval do země, celá spodní část prostoru se začínala rozplývat jako tekuté písky a pohltila ji. Její duše pozvolna klesala zpět k zemi, zamířila si to do Japonska, potom do Konohy a poté do nemocnice..._

Otevřela oči, napřímila se a z plna hrdla vykřikla.

Ležela na nemocničním lůžku a cítila se úžasně. Byla sice strašlivě zmatená a vystrašená, ale nic jí už nebylo.

Už v sobě žádný jed necítila, klouby a šlachy jí poslouchaly jako dřív a to jí dělalo úžasnou radost. Zároveň s tím se ale rozvzpomenula na třpytivou kouli a posmrtnou louku.

Vše jí už bylo jasné, ta koule jí naučila všechno chápat. Už věděla co se stalo, věděla, co musí udělat.

Odhrnula peřinu, vylezla z postele a začala se oblékat. Když byla převlečená, rozhlédla se Byakuganem po okolí. Zaznamenala výkyv chakry na operačních sálech, zřejmě přijali hodně nových zraněných. Jinak po chodbách nechodil téměř nikdo, jen sem tam sestřička.

Opatrně se vyplížila na chodbu a bílýma očima stále sledovala, kde zrovna jsou lékaři a co dělají.

Nechtěla se jim totiž ukazovat, asi by je dost vylekala. Všichni jí už odepsali a nechali jí umřít. Ještě že jí síla Světla zachránila a pohltila jed!

Vzpomínala si, co jí Světelná koule řekla. Že byla vyvolena k tomu, aby jí v sobě nesla a chránila. Také jí vysvětlila, že Hanabi byla unesena špionkou Laurou Willsonovou, která se vydávala za učitelku a chtěla Hinatu přivést Oronkovi. Když se jí to nezdařilo, vzala Hanabi jako rukojmí.

Černovlasá Hyuuga vyšla ven před nemocnici a v hlavě se jí mihotala jediná věta: _Oronko, za to mi zaplatíš!_


	9. Ve vitríně jako had

Všude jen tma, zatuchlo a trpko. Těžký život v podzemí.

Kurai seděl v rohu podlouhlé chodby, hlavu v kolenou, které objímal pažemi.

_Proč všichni chodí kolem a nevšímají si mě? Proč se mnou nikdo nemluví, proč mají ti kolem mě tak naspěch?_

_Čas je tak vzácný… puf, další vteřina je pryč, nikdy už jí nevrátím zpět… a další, další, další… Ach, jaká to harmonie tikajících hodin, které ti ubírají s každým tiknutím další sekundu života. Ano, můžeš zastavit jejich tikání, ale výsměch uslyšíš stále, protože čas nikdy nezastavíš._

_A to děvče… to děvče už taky moc času nemá, že? Nemá už moc času, který by jí zbýval, protože čas života se dá vymezit, dá se určit._

_Čas… je tím největším nepřítelem lidstva. Čas hojí, přináší i zabíjí. Máme ho málo… já též, možná bych mohl zkusit strávit ten zbytek času s ní… trochu potikat, jako dvoje kukačkové hodiny. Možná mi poví něco zajímavého, něco co nevím._

Zvedl oči k procházejícím lidem. V hale, spoře osvětlené loučemi, moc místa nebylo, zato lidí tam bylo až příliš.

To Kurai neměl rád, pro něj byl klid něčím posvátným, něčím, co sice jednou budeme mít napořád až zemřeme, ale když už ho jednou získáme v takové obrovské míře, musíme cvičit, abychom ho unesli.

Odhrnul si tmavé vlasy z očí a postavil se. Rozhlížel se s vážnou tváří kolem sebe. Všude okolo byl znít vzrušený šepot Oronkových podřadných služebníků, kteří už to věděli.

Kdo o tom ještě neměl zprávy, okamžitě se to k němu doneslo od ostatních. Spousta shinobiů pokukovala po očku směrem k hnědovlasému stvoření, ležícímu v neproniknutelné bariéře – v jutsu, které vyvolal sám Oronko.

Ležící tělo se pohnulo a Kurai na okamžik zatajil dech. Se zaujetím v očích kráčel směrem k té průhledné kostce, kde byla uvězněná. Holčička ležela v nepřirozené poloze - končetiny nepěkně rozhozené podle těla a z nehybných úst jí tekl proužek sliny. Chlapec pochopil, že je zřejmě v nějakém Genjutsu, které jí spoutává, aby se mohla hýbat jen omezeně.

Obcházel kolem kostky a v očích mu hořel zvídavý plamínek. Dobře si jí prohlížel, byla zvláštní. Měla zpola otevřené oči a na první pohled by člověk řekl, že je slepá. Jenže její bílé zornice zachytily pohyb a sledovaly Kuraie, který pomalu kroužil kolem dokola.

„Hahaha, skvělé, skvělé, skvělé!" zavýskl si chlapec. _Možná by si s ní mohl opravdu popovídat… teda, vlastně ne, je v Genjutsu..._

Posmutněl. Na okamžik získal naději, že by si našel někoho, s kým by mohl opravdu mluvit o něčem jiném než o válce, boji a zabíjení. _Třeba ta holka vůbec není shinobi, možná je civilistka. A zdá se, že je taky o něco málo mladší než já._

Už od mala všichni Kuraie brali jako přítěž. Matka ho hned po porodu nechala v bažině, kde měla dům, doufajíc, že stoupající bažinaté výpary dítě udusí a nebude muset vyrůstat s ní. Měl však veliké štěstí, jeho množství chakry bylo hned po narození tak veliké, že jí lidé dovedli zachytit a našli ho.

Když mu bylo deset, zjistil, že vesničané, kteří ho tehdy zachránili, plánovali zabít ho a odsát všechnu jeho obrovskou zásobu chakry, až vyroste. V kronice klanu se dočetl, že tohle je jejich rutina a že to dělají už po dobu několik tisíců let!

Když se pokusil uprchnout, snažili se mu v tom zabránit... všechny je zabil...

Poté padl na kolena a pozoroval své krvavé dílo. Obě jeho ruce byly od krve a šaty též. Vzhlédl k temnému nebi a z hrdla se mu vydral výkřik nesmírné hrůzy, který se odrážel od skal a zmizel v nekonečnu. A pak se to tam objevilo.

Z mlhou zastřeného nebe se k němu sneslo několik jako dlaň velkých, sněhobílých pírek a zlehka dopadly na zem.

I když byla zem zcela pokrytá tmavým bahnem, peříčka se nějakým záhadným způsobem držela na povrchu bez toho, aby do něho zapadla.

Kurai, stále klečící, na ně upřeně zíral. _Je tohle náhoda? Který pták tato pírka ztratil?_ Z hluboké rány na čele mu ukápla kapka krve a potřísnila jedno z per jasně červenou, křiklavou barvou. To znenadání začalo hořet, až z něj zbyl jen popel. Ostatní peříčka shořela okamžitě po něm.

Kuraiovi se stáhly zorničky překvapením a čekal, co se bude dít dál. V dálce něco zahlédl. Sice to byl pouhý okamžik, ale Kuraiovy bystré smysly odhalily v dálce osobu. Zastřen mlhou, kráčel směrem k němu, domnívající se, že jde o nepřítele a připravený kdykoliv zaútočit.

Sice neměl ponětí, kdo to je, ale vnitřní hlas mu napovídal, aby se měl na pozoru. Neznámý však nepřicházel se zlým úmyslem. Když přišel k němu, viděli si navzájem do tváře.

Neznámý byl jen pouhý malý chlapec, ale zdál se jiný než ostatní. Měl bílou kůži, černé, jako kartáč rozcuchané vlasy, hadí oči a tvářil se velmi uvolněně.

Kurai jen stál a díval se na něj, připraven na všechno. Chlapec stojící před ním se ošil a podrbal ve vlasech, snažíc se je alespoň trochu upravit, ovšem marně. Pak si důležitě odkašlal a pronesl vážným hlasem:

„Ahoj, Kuraii. Hodně jsem o tobě slyšel. Dneska je divné počasí, že?"

Kurai nevěděl, jak se má tvářit, byl to první člověk, co s ním mluvil tak uvolněným a pozitivně naladěným hlasem. Každý, bez rozdílu na věku, s ním konverzoval odtažitě a chladně, někdy dokonce bojácně. A přitom on si tolik rád povídá…

Měl v hlavě neuvěřitelný zmatek. Pokusili se ho zabít vlastní přátelé, lidé, kteří ho zachránili, kterým plně důvěřoval a měl je rád. Nyní měl na rukách jejich krev a v uších mu ještě stále zněly výkřiky umírajících vesničanů, kteří před jeho mocnou chakrou, která mu prýštila z dlaní, utíkali a schovávali se v domech. Nechtěl to udělat, ale ten pocit byl silnější než on. Byla to směsice obav, zloby, vzrušení a touhy cítit ten pocit z toho, když tělo prorvané poryvem chakry bezmocně padá do tmavého bahna…

Muži, ženy, staří lidé, děti – všichni zemřeli jeho rukou. A teď tu před ním stálo další dítě, bez jakéhokoliv strachu na něj mluvilo a smálo se. Cítil, jak hněv stále pulzuje v jeho žilách a rozprostírá se do celého těla, jakoby ta nově se hromadící energie chtěla ven, jakoby chtěl jeho mozek znovu zažít ten pocit ze zabíjení…

Chtěl to zastavit, ale bylo už pozdě. Celé jeho tělo se napjalo a z úst mu vyletěl proud větrné chakry s obrovskou silou a ostrostí. Tlak toho poryvu byl schopný každého odhodit dozadu a způsobit mu těžká zranění.

Byl to jen okamžik, když se ozvala rána.

Kurai, třesoucí se s očima pevně zavřenýma, očekával hluk dopadu lidského těla na zem, ale ten zvuk byl jiný.

Otevřel oči a užasl. Chlapec stál na místě s pravou ruku předpaženou – živý a zdravý. Neměl ani škrábnutí a jen poznamenal ,hezký pokus'.

Kurai si myslel, že chlapec na něj zaútočí, ale ten k němu držel postoj stejný, jakoby se vůbec nic neodehrálo. Zdál se tak moudrý a přitom vypadal mladší než on. Přemýšlel, kde se tu vzal, odkud je a jestli je tu sám.

„Jmenuju se Oronko a jednou budu pánem světa!" řekl chlapec přesvědčeně a doširoka se usmál. Kurai se jen ušklíbl.

„Hm. A co chceš ode mě?"

Oronko se stále sebevědomě usmíval a pak mu odpověděl: „Chtěl bych, aby ses stal mým služebníkem, to co umíš by pro mě bylo přínosné. Ty přece nemáš kam jít, ne? Teď, když se stalo, co se stalo."

Na Kuraiově tváři se objevil nejistý, rozpačitý úsměv. Ten malý, sedmiletý kluk mu říká, že bude pánem světa a i přesto, že se ho pokusil zabít, by ho chtěl za poddaného. Zdál se roztomile směšný a Kurai si plně neuvědomoval, co to dítě před okamžikem dokázalo.

„A jak si mám být jistý tím, že nejsem lepší než ty?" pravil trpce.

Oronko se zlověstně usmál. „To můžeš poznat tady a teď, jestli máš zájem!"

Obloha zastřená mlhou vytrvale skrývala slunce, které jí jen těžko proklouzávalo. Začalo lehce pršet a terén se stal kluzčím než dřív. Chlapci stáli proti sobě v bojových pozicích a chystali se k tomu, aby si navzájem předvedli, co dovedou.

I z velké dálky bylo tehdy slyšet zvuky mistrného boje obou úchvatně silných chlapců a bylo slyšet i dusot lesní zvěře, která prchala směrem od zkázy, kterou jejich souboj napáchal. Spousta z nich měla po těle spáleniny a odřeniny, některá se sotva držela na nohou.

Síla Oronka i Kuraie byla strašlivá, ale Oronko měl větší výdrž a lépe se zvládal vyhýbat rychlým a energickým úderům svého protivníka, který se slepou zuřivostí, která ho ovládala, střídal jednu ránu za druhou.

Po dlouhé době nakonec Kurai padl. Přemohlo ho vyčerpání, dehydratace a ztráta krve. Oronko se na něj zlomyslně usmíval.

„Takže, uznáváš mě jako rovnocenného?"

Kurai s námahou zvedl hlavu z bahna a zašklebil se na něj.

„Ano, uznávám, že jsi silný…" V duchu si však myslel svoje.

„Můžeš vstát?"

Kuraiův výraz se nezměnil.

„Dobře, nedá se nic dělat, prostě se teleportujeme." řekl Oronko, uchopil ho za bezvládnou paži a za pár okamžiků byli oba vtaženi do meziprostoru.

Od té doby už neměl možnost ho znovu spatřit, Oronko měl totiž spousta povinností s hledáním Klíče k jeho plné moci. Pro něj byl Oronko něco jako spasitel, zachránce nebo starší bratr. Kdyby ho tehdy nenašel a nepomohl mu s jeho agresivitou, zřejmě by zešílel.

Teď je Oronkovi dvanáct a jemu patnáct. Stále je to ještě dítě, ale jeho síla se mnohonásobně zvětšila. Dětská přátelskost se změnila v odtažitost, síla se změnila v moc a vřelost se stala krutostí. Byl z něj úplně jiný člověk.

Něco málo ze starého Oronka zůstalo, jako široký úsměv, který však nyní vypadal falešněji a zlověstněji. Značil to, že není dobrým člověkem a že ho baví ubližovat druhým. O Kuraie už se nezajímal, jeho armáda rostla a byla čím dál silnější. Tvořili jí různí ninjové od přivolávačů, bojovníci na blízko a na dálku až po tři shinobi s Kekkei genkai, mezi které patřil i Kurai. Díky pravidelnému tréninku, který podstupoval, se stal také velmi silným, ale žralo ho, že Oronko má stále navrch.

Oronko svým lidem občas posílal zajaté shinobi z okolních vesnic, aby s nimi bojovali na život a na smrt a tím trénovali svoje schopnosti. Kurai se tomu nebránil, pro něj to byl trénink jako každý jiný.

Jeho zásoba chakry od doby, co potkal Oronka, se zvýšila natolik, aby byl schopný vydržet několik hodin ustavičného boje. Oronkova chakra byla však tak velká, že by vydržel bojovat celý den a stále by nebyl unavený.

Když zrovna Kurai netrénoval, tak se dost nudil. Proto pro něj byla ta událost s chycením sestry Klíče něčím, co ho zvládlo skvěle zabavit. Všichni byli časně ráno na nohou a konečně měli možnost něco pořádného dělat.

Když se Kurai vrátil myšlenkami zpět do reality, dívka svou polohu nezměnila, ale stále byl její pohled hrdý a nepřístupný. Chlapec čekal, že se bude alespoň tvářit vystrašeně, vždyť jí čeká smrt! Z toho si odvodil, že tohle asi civilistka nebude, tohle bylo typické chování ninji.

Teprve teď si všiml, že bělooká dívka má ochrannou čelenku a na ní znak Listové. „Hm, takže shinobi z Listové, jo?" poznamenal spíš pro sebe. Chtěl ji zkusit nějak odblokovat, aby mohla mluvit.

Znal na to různá Jutsu, ale nevěděl, jestli zafungují. Udělal několik pečetí, namířil je na ni a zašeptal: „Kai!"

Zdálo se, že to nepomáhá, ale pak dívka vzdychla a zamrkala. Kurai si povyskočil radostí a zkusil to znovu. Tentokrát dívka pootevřela ústa v bezhlasém gestu a zatřásla se. Po třetím pokusu už mohla mluvit, její tělo však zůstávalo znehybněno.

„Ahoj, jsem Kurai a ty budeš sestra Klíče, co?" pravil přátelsky.

„Čeho?" odpověděla. Kurai si nebyl jistý, jestli dívka ví, co říká, přece jen byla zmatená.

„Copak ty nevíš, že tvoje sestra je Klíč?" zeptal se trochu překvapeně. Hanabi však pojem ,Klíč' slyšela v tomto kontextu prvně. Neměla ani ponětí, že její sestra v sobě skrývá něco tak mocného!

„No přece Klíč k Oronkově moci! Víš ty vůbec, kde jsi?" zasmál se nad její nevědomostí. Hanabi se zatvářila trudomyslně, protože po tom všem, co se jí stalo, už nevěřila všemu.

Kurai se srdečně zasmál a odhrnul si spadlé vlasy z očí. „Nic z toho, co se ti stalo, není náhoda, věř mi!" mrkl. „Jak se jmenuješ?"

„Mm… Ha-Hanabi…" pípla.

„Taková škoda že už tu dlouho nebudeš…" povzdechl si.

Náhle v chodbě zavládl rozruch a vzduchem proletěl výkřik: „Oronko našel Klíč! Klíč přichází!"

„Co? Takže přece!" vykřikl překvapeně Kurai.

_Už měla na čase, ano to měla. Brzo už její čas bude nadobro zpečetěn. Tik tak, tik tak, slyšíš ty hodiny?_

„Tvoje sestřička je na cestě sem a Oronko konečně získá to, co chce!" mrkl spiklenecky na Hanabi, která i přes veškerou snahu o to, aby si zachovala vážnou tvář, nezastavila jednu slanou, třesoucí se mokrou slzu.


	10. Dilema bez východisek

„Jak je na tom Anko? Už se z toho dostala?" otázal se Inoichiho Ibiki, když vtrhl do dveří, jak míval ve zvyku. Ten jen zvedl hlavu od papírů na stole a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Stále je v obrovském traumatu… Byl jsem za ní včera, stále opakuje jedno a to samé. _Musím ho zastavit… Musím ho zastavit… _Sedí doma a nic jí nezajímá.Mám o ní starost, snad neudělá nějakou neuváženost."

„Nemám jí dát hlídat?" optal se Ibiki a ohlédl se na své podřízené, kteří hlídkovali u dveří.

Inoichi se zamyslel.

„Nechte ji být. Je dospělá, může si dělat, co uzná za vhodné."

„Ale…"

„Morino-san, nemáme žádné podezření ani důvod jí sledovat. Hokage-sama by to nemohla povolit, aniž by měla pádný důvod."

Na to už Ibiki odpověď neměl.

„Ať je tedy po tvém…" prohlásil a kráčel ke dveřím, kde se ještě naposledy zastavil a řekl: „…ale nezapomeň… jestli něco provede, poneseme za to odpovědnost my dva."

...

Celý její byt byl temný, záclony zatažené a světla zhaslá, nikde nic okem nezahlédneš, kromě ní, schoulené v rohu u zdi.

Náhle se prudce vztyčila a nahrnula se jí krev do mozku s takovou silou, že málem omdlela. „Nesmí to udělat… to mu nedovolím… mé vlastní dítě by přineslo zkázu celému světu. Musím ho zastavit… MUSÍM HO ZASTAVIT, ať se děje co chce!"

Vyběhla z domu, neozbrojená a nepřipravená. Z očí jí tekly slzy zoufalé touhy jít za ním.

Vyběhla a nehleděla zpět. Nechtěla jen sedět doma, zatímco Oronko spřádá plány jak zničit Konohu!

Probíhala zalidněnou ulicí rychlostí blesku a vzbuzovala rozruch kvůli obyčejnému domácímu ošacení, což se k běžící kunoichi příliš nehodilo. Ochrannou čelenku svírala pevně v ruce, až cítila, jak se pod silou jejího stisku, chladný kov pomalu, ale jistě ohýbá. Nečekaně však musela zastavit, byla by totiž nešťastnou náhodou porazila Kibu, který si vyšel s Akamaruem na procházku.

„Proboha živého Anko-san, kam se ženete?" zeptal se vyděšeně, když spatřil její pláčem zčervenalé oči a v ruce ohnutou čelenku.

„Za svým synem!" vyhrkla a chtěla běžet dál, když tu jí Kiba obratně chytil za zápěstí a donutil jí zastavit se.

„Okamžitě mě pusť!" křičela a bránila se mu. On však nepovolil. Anko ještě chvíli vyvíjela odpor, pak jí však došly síly a s pláčem pomalu klesla na zem.

„Anko-san… prosím, řekněte mi, co se stalo. Pomalu a od začátku." Anko vzlykla a teď už klidněji mu odvyprávěla svůj příběh. Kiba neváhal, ihned poté jí pomohl vstát a společně zamířili k jejímu domu.

„Nebráním vám v tom, co se chystáte udělat, ale nedovolím vám, abyste vyšla proti nepříteli nepřipravená!"

Anko jen skousla ret a přikývla.

Spolu kráčeli nejprve přes náměstí a poté postranními uličkami směrem k parku a ošetřovně.

„Sakra… dala bych si dango…" zabručela. Kiba nemohl pochopit, jak zrovna v tuto chvíli může myslet na dango, ale mlčel.

Cestou narazili na dva rváče, kteří si jich naštěstí nevšímali a dál se v alkoholovém opojení snažili obejmout zeď, na kterou volali ,Lásko nikdy mě neopouštěj' a ,Dej mi hudlana kočičko'. Náhle jim už nepřišli tak nebezpeční, jako bývali obvykle.

Všechno se zdálo jako jiný svět. Hrozila zkáza, ale nikdo kromě nich to nevěděl. Lidé kolem nic netušili, bylo to, jako kdyby měli v rukou jejich emoce a životy. Však ten klid najednou prolomil křik někoho známého, vycházející z nemocnice.

„ Jak se to mohlo stát? Proč jí nikdo nezastavil? V jejím stavu by neměla být schopná pohybu!" Bylo slyšet dusot nohou dolů ze schodů a vyděšený dívčí křik. Pak vyběhla ze dveří udýchaná Sakura a za ní Tsunade, kterou dobíhalo pár ninjovských nováčků-lékařů.

Kiba sebou trhl a Anko, sotva se držící na nohou, tiše vzlykla a otřela si oči do rukávu kimona.

„Sakuro, přečti mi prosím znovu ten vzkaz." poznamenala Tsunade naléhavě. Sakura četla:

_Jsem v pořádku, nemějte prosím starost. Mám namířeno za svou malou sestrou, která byla unesena, nesnažte se mi pomáhat nebo mě zastavit. Myslím… tedy vím, že jsem zřejmě byla vyvolena pro něco velkého a hodlám zničit Oronka, ať se děje co chce. _

_Hyuuga Hinata_

„Psala to vůbec ona? Ten způsob vyjadřování mi na ni nesedí." Zvedla oči růžovláska. Tsunade se zadívala vážně.

„Nebyla sama sebou, je to přirozené, psala to v náhlém přívalu pocitů. Takže má namířeno za Hadím Synem… Sama to nezvládne, ten ninja je v obrovské přesile, jeho armáda je třikrát tak silná jako ta naše, Hinata proti němu nemá šanci… Musíme jí zastavit, pokud mu padne do rukou, zemřeme všichni."

„Sakuro, udělej, co musíš!" vykřikla.

Sakura zasalutovala a běžela směrem k bráně. Postávalo tam přes jedenáct shinobiů, kteří měli právě chvilku oddechu. Když vyslechli příkaz, okamžitě se rozeběhli směrem k domům s ninjy. Dostali za úkol přivolat co nejvíce pátracích ninjů a nechat je čekat u Hlavní brány.

Tsunade, stojící na místě, si Anko i Kiby okamžitě všimla.

„Slyšeli jste, o co jde, že? Kibo… jdi se připravit k bráně, tvůj čich nám bude užitečný. A vy, Anko…"

„Smím…"pípla žena.

„Prosím?"

„Smím… jít také?" pohlédla na ni.

Tsunade si jí přeměřila pohledem. „Nejste zrovna v dobrém stavu, není-liž pravda. Myslím, že v tuto dobu není dobré, abyste se přetěžovala, máte snad pocit, že byste byla schopná bojovat s nepřítelem?"

Anko naposledy fňukla a narovnala se. „Tsunade-sama, slibuji, že se nenechám ovládat pocity natolik, abych z toho měla handicap a nemohla bojovat!"

Na blondýnině tváři se objevil lehký úsměv. „Tak tedy, běžte s ním… Vyřiďte všem, že můj rozkaz zní, přivést Hinatu Hyuugu zpět do Konohy dřív, než padne do rukou Oronkovi!"

Anko byla zase jako dřív a Kiba nestačil žasnout, jak je možné, že se zvládla dát tak rychle dohromady, ale začínal si na její proměny zvykat_. „Anko je opravdu prazvláštní člověk_!" pomyslel si. „Tak, rychle, jdeme! Musíme splnit misi!" vzkřikla. „Anko, počkejte, běžte se převléknout a vemte si vybavení, takhle vás nepustím." řekla Tsunade pobaveně. „No jo vlastně." zazubila se Anko a běžela domů. Za pět minut byla hotová a Kiba už se raději ani nedivil. „Taak! Jdem!" vykřikla a rozeběhla se směrem k bráně, Kiba jí následoval. _Neboj se Hinato, už jdeme._

_..._

,Spěchej holka, spěchej… Sestřička nepočká!' vysmíval se jí Oronko, když sledoval v iluzové kouli její rychlý běh. Seděl na svém ,trůně', vedle sebe měl vitrínku s Hanabi a Kuraie, který na ní dohlížel.

Oronko s hlavou lenivě podepřenou pozoroval Hinatu, skákající mezi stromy. „Byakugan! Vykřiklo děvče a žíly kolem očí jí vystoupily. Věděla, kde má Oronko úkryt a věděla, že jí sleduje. V hlavě však měla jen jediné, zničit ho a získat zpět Hanabi.

Měla jasno v tom, že právě tohle Oronko chce, aby udělala. Aby šla za ním a padla mu do jámy lvové. Pasti, které jí uložil, už však měla dávno promyšlené a dávno znala jejich funkce. Lapit ji a dotáhnout ji k němu bez zranění.

Pokud Hadí Syn věděl, že je Hinata Klíč, vysvětlovalo by to to, že na ní poslal Lauru, aby jí otrávila nevyléčitelným jedem a tím si ověřil, že opravdu Klíčem je. Pokud by se totiž zmýlil, Hinata by zemřela. Svítící Koule však odsála všechen jed a zneutralizovala ho, takže to přežila bez úhony.

Srdce jí divoce bušilo při představě, že už brzy bude rozhodnuto o osudu Konohy i jiných zemí… Ale ona nesmí prohrát. Přitiskla si ruku na prsa a tiše zašeptala: „Spoléhám na tebe."

„Hinato!" ozval se za ní známý hlas. Prudce se otočila. Za ní běžela jednotka sledovacích ninjů, včetně Kiby s Akamaruem, Shina, Shikamara a dvou dalších. Hinata se ani nepozastavila a odvrátila se od Kiby s odhodlaným výrazem.

_Dej mi sílu_, řekla v duchu Zářící Kouli, kterou ucítila ve svém nitru nervózně bliknout. Viděla, že se Koule ani nepohnula, když jí předávala doušek ze své energie. Dívčino tělo bylo v mžiku obklopeno pronikavou září, jasnou a oslepující jako Slunce samo a pronásledující shinobi byli nuceni se zastavit.

„Moje oči!" zavřeštěl jeden z nich a zakryl si tvář. Hinata nabrala rychlost a za pár vteřin světlo zmizelo v nedohlednu.

„Musíme za ní!" vykřikl Kiba zoufale.

„Když jí nechytíme, Oronko jí otevře a vytahá z ní všechnu moc Klíče. A pak s námi bude ámen." zavřel oči Shikamaru.

„To mu nesmíme dovolit!" zaťal Kiba ruku v pěst a odhalil svoje ostré řezáky, připomínající psí tesáky.

„Ale na druhou stranu je vidět, že Hyuuga není zcela bezbranná. Klíč uvnitř ní jí předává svou energii, aby mohla pokračovat dál a pokud je opravdu tak mocný, aby zvládl vstřebat ten jed, Hinata má… možná i šanci na výhru." pravila Anko smutně, protože si uvědomila, že pokud Hinata vyhraje, její syn zemře. Musí to nějak navléci, aby nezemřel ani jeden z nich…

Hanabi uzavřená v jutsové bariéře jen bezmocně přihlížela a naslouchala Oronkovým posměškům určeným její starší sestře, která se právě potýkala se třetí z patnácti nalíčených pastí. Hinata si uvědomovala, že Oronko má v plánu jí co nejvíce oslabit a vyčerpat moc Klíče natolik, aby byla snadno porazitelná. Proto se snažila co nejvíce šetřit chakrou, aby vydržela nastávající souboj.

Věděla, že pohodlnou možností by bylo, vytvořit klon a poslat ho jako návnadu, schovat se do křoví a utlumit svou chakru na minimum, aby nebylo snadné jí vystopovat. Ninjové by se vydali za jejím klonem a spustili by pasti, nastražené u úkrytu. Tuto možnost však zavrhla, protože tím by je vystavila smrtelnému nebezpečí a to by si nikdy neodpustila.

Když už byla u desáté pasti, která byla o tom, přemoci Oronkovy hadí klony, její vlastní chakra jí vypověděla službu a musela požádat Svítící Kouli o její. Přemohla je mnohem rychleji, než kdyby používala svojí sílu, ale uvědomovala si, že by si už od ní neměla žádnou půjčovat. Bylo to však mnohem obtížnější než si myslela, na paty jí dýchal sledovací oddíl a ona už neměla moc času. Naštěstí poslední pasti zvládla překonat lehce a ocitla se před Oronkovým úkrytem.

Před ní se ocitly dveře, které však byly dobře skryty ve zneviditelňovací technice, kterou vytvořil Oronko, aby jí ztížil cestu. Její Byakugan však byl schopný prohlédnout skrz ní a lehce jí objevit.

Teď měla na výběr. Buď vstoupí jako první a padne jim přímo do rukou anebo počká, až se objeví Hadí Syn. Nestihla zvolit ani jedinou z možností, protože se, okamžitě nato, několik metrů od ní objevil posměšně se šklebící Oronko.

Vedle něj stála veliká, blyštivá kostka, která uvnitř zářila temnou chakrou a obklopovala Hanabino tělo kolem dokola. Byly vidět jen oči a pár pramenů tmavě hnědých vlasů, které dokazovaly její přítomnost.

Hanabi se nehýbala, jen její zoufale těkající oči pozorovaly Hinatu, jak stojí několik metrů od ní.

„Nebudu se muset představovat… že ne? Zkrátím to. Pokud vyhraješ náš souboj, jakože to nepředpokládám…"

Hinata se podívala na kostku a pak zase na Oronka. Cítila tu mocnou chakru uvnitř něj… i tu, která odsávala Hanabinu chakru. Tušila, že Oronko nějakým způsobem ovládá Hanabi a svázání není to jediné, co jí provedl.

Oronko se chvíli odmlčel a užíval si ten okamžik plnými doušky. Pak dokončil větu slovy: „…tvoje sestra zemře spolu se mnou!" vzkřikl k nebi a vzduchem proletěl jeho krutý smích.

V Hinatině těle přestalo na okamžik tlouci srdce. Takže Oronko spojil svou chakru s Hanabinou a zřejmě jí upravil tak, aby až zmizí jeho chakra, vezme s sebou i Hanabin život! Musí zjistit způsob, jak uvolnit to jutsu.

„Rád vysvětlím. Tato bariéra," ukázal na kostku, „obsahuje vzduch plný látek nezbytných k životu. Tudíž funguje trochu jako inkubátor pro malé děti. Trochu jsem to ovzduší okořenil svou chakrou, která se tam automaticky navázala na buňky kyslíku, jenž, díky dýchání tvé sestry, teď pomalu mizí. Jestli mě zabiješ, zmizí veškerá moje chakra, tudíž i všechen Hanabin kyslík. Takže jí buď zabije nedostatek kyslíku, nebo ty jedovaté látky, které se po zmizení mé chakry uvolní!"

_To není dobré_, pomyslela si Hinata a v její duši rostlo zoufalství_. Nikdo jí nepřijde na pomoc, tentokrát už ne. Má právě teď v rukou osud celé planety… Jenže když zemře Oronko, vezme s sebou i její milovanou sestru._

...

„_Hinato-chan?" zakřičela matka. Hinata byla právě nahoře a česala si vlasy._

„_Už jdu!" křikla dolů a urychleně uhlazovala poslední neposlušný pramínek. _

„_Musím s tebou mluvit, máš chvíli?" zeptala se dospělá Hyuuga svého dítěte, které právě sešlo dolů ze schodů. Hinata s úsměvem přikývla a nechala se posadit na židli. _

„_Dostali jsme důležitou zprávu až z Písečné od Kazekageho, prý se tam koná veliké shromáždění klanu Hyuuga a musíme okamžitě přijet. Hanabi tu není?" zeptala se._

_Hinata zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, dnes je ve škole, pomáhá rozvěšovat jarní výzdobu." _

„_Dobře, zajdu za ní jí to říct." _

„_Neměla bych tam zajít já? Pokud to tak spěchá…?"_

„_Ne zlatíčko, nemusíš, dojdu tam sama… Ale jednu věc bych od tebe potřebovala. Prosím tě, mohla bys pro Han zajít? Měla by skončit v deset večer." _

_Hinata souhlasila, i když tušila, že Hanabi bude chtít jít sama za sebe, to jí však nikdo nepovolí, ani učitelé ani rodiče. _

_Matka se mile usmála a zvedla se. „Tak, já půjdu… už se asi neuvidíme, rovnou odejdu s výpravou. Tvůj otec na mě čeká venku, podívej." _

_Hinata vyhlédla z okna a spatřila velikou skupinu lidí, mezi kterými byl i Neji. Docela ráda by jela s nimi, ale Hanabi musela zůstat v Konoze, protože na konferenci mohli jen ninjové starší šestnácti let, takže by nemohla zůstat doma sama, bylo by to nebezpečné a nezodpovědné._

_Když žena uviděla její toužebný pohled, pravila: „Moc ráda bych tě vzala s sebou… ale pro klan bude lepší, když zůstaneš doma s Hanabi, jsi silná a zodpovědná, ty jí dovedeš ochránit líp, než kdokoliv jiný, tomu já věřím." _

_Dívčiny oči se rozzářily a na rtech se jí objevil šťastný úsměv. Byla to veliká pocta být takto pochválena, obyčejné hlídání dítěte se náhle zdálo jako úkol hodný jen pro ni. V duchu matce přísahala, že svou sestru ohlídá od všeho nebezpečného, i kdyby měla sama přijít o život._

Hinata Oronkovi věnovala pevný pohled do očí, přiložila si ruku k srdci, kde cítila, kromě bušení vlastního srdce i záři Svítící Koule, která získala ještě zlatavější barvu než předtím. Obě dvě byly připraveny k tomu, rozhodnout tento vyrovnaný boj.

Zvedla prudce oči, krátce vydechla, připravila drobné ruce a z plna hrdla zakřičela: „BYAKUGAN!"


End file.
